Coming Home
by captainme
Summary: Jack goes with Ana to her old home, while she talks to her sister he discovers something very grim going on in the attic.now they have found something unexpected out how are they going to cope with it?R&R. JackAna. Sequel to 'The Man I am Today' {complete
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N ok this is t he sequel to 'The Man I Am Today.' The first couple of chapters are going to be a bit slow. Believe me it was hard to get it to go how I wanted it to, as my muse didn't want to play... it does get better I promise. Thanks for the reviews on the 1st story. If you haven't read it then I suggest you do (please review it as well!!) otherwise this wont make any sense. Ok enough of my babblings... enjoy!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ana's eyes looked at the town ahead of them, from the crow's nest of the Black Pearl. Not hearing Jack come up behind her, she whispered something to herself.  
  
"I shouldn't be here..." Jumping a little as a hand was placed on her shoulder; she turned to see Jack standing behind her with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"And why shouldn't ye be here?" Ana averted her gaze back to the town that lay in front.  
  
"Too many bad memorise, that's why." Jack chuckled softly and his hand found Ana's. He gently tugged her arm to show that he wanted her to come down and she obliged.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Both the pirates stepped off the ship. All the crew had been told to stay on the ship, until they had been told otherwise. Both of them stood staring at what lay in front of them, Jack the first to break the silence.  
  
"Which way then." Ana was trying hard to hide the fear in her eyes at the prospect of going back to the place that held so many terrible times for her as a child, just like Jack had done a few months earlier. Ana turned and looked as if she was to head back to the ship but Jack stopped her. "Ana, ye need t' do this. Ye made me, and it helped. Your turn." Although Jacks voice was soft and gentle when he spoke to her, it was stern and stubborn, telling her if she didn't go now then she probably never would go. And they weren't leaving till she'd been to the house anyway.  
  
"Fine, it's this way." Jack smirked as he followed the feisty female through the bustling crowds of town, not earning so much as a second glance. From most people...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A man was watching Jack and Ana head up to the massive house that was abandoned on the hill. Frowning he turned to head back home to tell his wife what he had seen.  
  
"Claire?" he heard a struggle and lots of giggling coming from upstairs and knew that he 3 year old daughter was struggling to get out of her mothers grasp as she tickled her.  
  
"I'm...up here." As the man, walked through the door to the master bedroom, he grabbed his daughter round the middle and sat her on his lap as he sat down on the bed. "What's up?" The man smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing's up, its just that I saw two people head up to the manor and thought you'd like to know. If you wanted to find out. That's all." The women processed the information that had been told to her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go take a look. Were they men or women?"  
  
"One of both. Are you going to take her?" The man nodded down at the infant sat on his knee.  
  
"Yeah, Steve your working and you can't take her to work with you. She'd probably fall in the water." The little girl giggled as the few things she remembered came back to her. Steve got up, kissed his wife and daughter.  
  
"Well, don't go getting into trouble. And if they threaten either of you go straight away. That place isn't worth it." The young women pointed to the door, the look upon her face telling him to go. The man's face held a pout as he walked out of the door and both females couldn't help but smile.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ana opened the door to her old home, slowly, noticing that it look as if no one had lived there for years. She found Jack's hand and smiled as she remembered that was exactly what he had done when he visited his old place. Not going any further then the hallway, she turned to Jack, whose face was in a frown and he was looking around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack snapped back to reality.  
  
"Nothing. I jest... get a weird feeling that something a'int right around here that's all." Ana was about to reply when they heard footsteps come up the path. Both of them hiding away under the stairs, watched as a lady and young child stepped through the door.  
  
Looking around before the lady opened her mouth she shouted out her words.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Pausing to listen she bent down and picked the little girl up.  
  
"Looks like daddy was wrong sweetie. There isn't anyone..." Pausing as she heard creaking coming from under the stairs she called out again. Ana was cursing Jack silently for having to scratch his head. "Hello...who...who are you?" The lady found Jack and Ana huddled under the stairs and gave them a puzzled look.  
  
"Err..." Ana couldn't find the words to explain why she was here. She wanted to know who this woman was in her old home though. "Who are you?"  
  
"Claire RoDown. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ana Maria just stared at the women wondering how she didn't recognise her own sister.  
  
"Well...I..." Ana couldn't find the words so Jack said something for her.  
  
"It's my fault. Told 'er she needed t' come put some ghost's t' rest. I'm guessin' ye two will 'av a lot of catching up. Mind if I explore?" The two women were staring at each other for a few moments before a show of affection burst out in front of Jack's eyes.  
  
"Ana Maria? Oh my go, my baby sister's finally came home. What, when? Where have you been? Oh my god.... I can't believe it..." Claries ramblings were cut short by Jack coughing trying to get their attention.  
  
"Yes Jack, go explore all ye like." Jack clasped his hands together to say thank you and went exploring. The house was very large, all the rooms on the ground floor had sheets over the furniture, but when he got upstairs, it was like there were still people living there. Some of the beds were still un made, the only room that wasn't a mess, looked like it was the one that hadn't been lived in for the longest time... Ana's old bedroom.  
  
Jack didn't stay in the room very long; he felt that if he were to snoop, then he'd do it with Ana's permission. There was one place he hadn't look... the attic.  
  
He walked up the staircase, opening the door that was on the tiny landing, his head snapped back at the smell of the place. Peering inside Jack took a step back, nearly falling down the stairs. He couldn't believe what his eyes had just seen...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N please review. like I said the first few chapters will be a bit crummy, but bear with me, its going to take a while to get going... Suzy xxx 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad you didn't think the first chapter was crummy (even if I did...) I'd say this chapter wasn't that good as well but its up to you peeps! Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack walked down the stairs his face extremely pale. He got down just in time to hear what the little girl's name was... the same as his sisters.  
  
"That's a nice..." Ana turned to see Jack when she heard footsteps. Her brow creased at the paleness of his face. "Jack, what's wrong?" Jack struggled to find the words to tell her what he saw, so he turned to her sister instead.  
  
"ER how long has it been since anyone has been here? And into the attic?" Claire looked confused.  
  
"Well I was one of the last to leave after my farther died, and no one comes here but me, and I haven't been here for the last 2 years. And I haven't been in the attic for over 10. Why?" Jack processed this information.  
  
"And ye sure no one else has been here and in the attic since then." Claire opened her mouth to say something but Ana Maria butted in.  
  
"What are ye getting at Jack?" Jack moved so that he covered Emily's ears, before telling the two women what he saw.  
  
"Well ye see. There seems t' be a few dead – fresh – dead bodies in yer attic as well as body parts, a table and instruments that look like there made for torture." Ana was shaking her head, and Claire had gone a deathly pale colour.  
  
"Jack ye must be seeing things I..." Ana cut herself off when they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the top of the house. The 3 year old girl started whimpering obviously not liking being there any more, so silently the 4 of them moved out of the house and didn't speak another word until they got into the safety of the town.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Claire had invited Ana Maria and Jack to come back to her house for a bit. Her daughter was still scared and she wanted to catch up with her sister more. And find out what was going on at their childhood house.  
  
The three of them had just sat down at the table in Claire's kitchen, when her husband came home, wanting to know who the strangers were in his house.  
  
"Steve, this is my sister Ana Maria and her..." Claire didn't really know the deal between Ana and Jack yet, she had guessed that there was something going on but hadn't had chance to find out yet. "Friend Jack. Ana, Jack this is my husband Steve." After few mutterings of 'nice to meet yous' Jack jumped straight to the point.  
  
"Did ye know that their" his hand motioning to Ana and Claire who were deep in conversation about things teenagers would talk about. "Old house is being used as a murdering and err body cutting sight?" Steve's eyes went wide.  
  
"You what?" He spluttered. The man couldn't believe his ears. "I... I have to go see this."  
  
"I'll go with you." Jacks ears pricked up as he looked over at Ana. He frowned in confusion at why she would want to go there again... willingly.  
  
"You want to go... again. Ana are ye mad? Ye didn't want to go to that place first and now that it's a murder sight you WANT to go?" Ana looked over at Jack, coldly. He got the message and shut up.  
  
"Do you mind? And Jack before you say you're going to come to, your going to stay with Claire and Emily. Ok." Before Jack could reply to this Ana and Stave were already out of the door. Jack looked over to Claire who was just sat staring at him, and had a funny feeling this had just been planned...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As Ana walked up to her previous home with her sister's husband she had a fluttering feeling go on inside her. Truth was she hadn't really wanted to go back, Jack was right, but her and Claire had both decided that they had to get the guys on their own so they could get to know them. This was something they probably would have done when they were teenagers, but had missed out on that, so were catching up for it now.  
  
"So Steve... how did you actually meet my sister?" Steve burst out laughing. He had been told by Claire that, when she was about 14 and Ana was only little and ahem innocent, she would send the lad she liked to be sought out by her, to see if he was 'guanine.' He guessed they were playing their little game again.  
  
"She came to buy some fish off me." Ana grinned. She was going to have fun winding him up. She wasn't sure if he knew about the 'game' but right then she didn't care.  
  
"Ah so you're a fisherman. Your not err fishy are you?" Steve shook his head. The afternoon was going to be quite amusing...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So, Jack, are you looking after my little sister?" Jack put his head in his hands and laughed.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen." Claire smiled.  
  
"Really? And how did you... where's Emily?" Claire cut her sentence off as she realised her young daughter wasn't in the room as she had been a few moments before. Jack turned his head to look around, noticing that the door was still open from when Ana and Steve left.  
  
"You don't think she would of followed do you?" Pointing to the open door. A look of panic set in the young lady's eyes as she jumped up and raced out of the door, Jack following close behind.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Claire was almost in tears as she began searching for her 3 year old, she was shaking and panic had well and truly set in. she knew that if Emily had began to walk up to the house, her husband would of seen her and brought her home straight away. But part of her knew that wasn't where her daughter was. Jack was just following the women around, not sure what he could do to help her.  
  
After searching for an hour with no luck, Claire broke down. She knew something bad was happening to her child as she could feel it inside, she just wished she knew where the little girl was.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"MUMMY" Emily screamed for her mother at the top of her lungs. She wasn't sure where she was, only that the room was very black, cold and damp. Tears streamed down her tiny cheeks, as she grew more scared by the minuet. The little girl didn't know how long she had been where she was, only that when she had gone to follow her dad, a lady had snatched her from behind... that same lady opened the door to the child's cell.  
  
"Come now child... it is time." Sniffing Emily got up, wondering what was going to happen to her, and whether her mummy would be there too...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N please review! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up... anyway choc chip cookies for all reviewers!!! Suzy xxx 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N hey, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The women took Emily by the hand, making her walk up some stairs. The place- looked familiar to Emily but her tiny mind couldn't place where she was.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So Ana, where did you disappear to when – after you – (Steve held open the door to the house open for Ana) you ran away?" Ana walked through, slightly scared about what she was about to see, and though she would never admit it, she wished Jack was with her instead of a man she didn't know.  
  
"Tortuga. Pirate town. I left because no one would help me. You don't know what hap- did you hear that?" Ana and Steve both stood still, listening as cries came from the attic. Steve went pale as he recognised one of the cries, his eyes going wide in realization.  
  
Both Ana and Steve quietly walked up to the attic, the door to the room was wide open and both of them could see inside. Ana felt like she was going to be sick as she saw what was happening before her, and had to stop Steve rushing in and doing more damage.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"For what, until that bitch kills my daughter?" Ana shook her head. She really wished he wasn't here to see this.  
  
"No. Wait until the opportune moment. When she wont get hurt and-" Ana stopped mid sentence and looked up as a cry of anguished came from the room.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Claire was still crying and Jack had no idea what to do. The only person he had helped when crying was Ana and that was because situations between them were different. He felt like a spare part, watching but unable to help. Eventually he bent down and lifted Claire's face so she would look at him.  
  
"Ok, we're going to go find Ana and yer husband and get them t' help find 'er savvy?" Claire nodded and Jack held out his hand to help her up. She was shaking so badly that she nearly fell over; Jack had to help keep her upright.  
  
It took them longer then it should have to get to the house, as Claire was still crying and finding it hard to walk up the hill. Jack was slowly losing his patients with her, although he tried not to let it show.  
  
As they got up to the road leading to the front door, they both heard a cry coming from inside. Momentarily forgetting that he had his hand around Claire's arm he went to run inside nearly pulling her over.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Steve rushed inside the attic room, picking up Emily as soon as he got to her. Ana walked warily over to the lady lying on the floor.  
  
"Leave her, we're getting out of here." Ana looked confused.  
  
"We can't just leave her."  
  
"Why not. Look at the place, look what she's doing. Come on I'm getting my daughter out of here, even if your not coming." With that Steve walked out of the door, with the shaking little girl in his arms. Ana stared at the women for a moment, before looking around and running after Steve.  
  
Just as they got downstairs Jack and Claire were walking through the front door. Jack let go of Claire's arm, as she ran towards her husband and daughter. Jack looked up as Ana walked towards him, trying not to show how much she was shaking. Jack kissed the top of her head, and was about to say something when they heard a crash come from upstairs followed by an angry voice.  
  
"WHERE IS THE GIRL? I WILL HAVE HER."  
  
All of them look at each other, and without saying a word ran out of the house. As they got down the road, and the screams coming from the attic were getting quieter, they stopped running and started to walk; nobody had said a word yet... so Jack decided to break the silence.  
  
"What was in there?" his voice was hoarse but stern, Ana recognised it as the voice he used when shouting orders to the crew.  
  
"A mad cow, that wanted to cut my daughter up." This caused Claire to start sobbing again. Jack rolled his eyes, as much as he was trying to hide it, his annoyance at Claire was begging to show through, and if matters had been different Ana would have laughed... but she just thumped him lightly on the arm instead.  
  
"And you just left her there, to get someone else?" Steve looked at Jack coldly.  
  
"And what do you suggest I should have done. Said 'hold on a moment Emily, daddy has to help the mad women up?'" This caused Jack to growl in frustration. He was really begging to hate the man, even if he had only known him for less then a day.  
  
"No, but you could of tied her up, or knocked her out or something. Then gone and told someone what was going on so she couldn't hurt anyone else!" Steve stopped and looked at Jack, a horrible expression on his face.  
  
"I don't care about anyone else. All I care about is whether or not my daughter and wife are ok. If she doesn't hurt them then it doesn't affect me. Now I would appreciate it if you would let us return to our home. Come by tomorrow if you're still around, I don't think gests will be appropriate at the moment." As Emily started to whimper in his arms, he took Claire's hand and stormed off in the direction of their house leaving Jack and Ana standing they're speechless... well for a moment.  
  
"The cheek of him. How can he just take her off like that, as if she was his property or something and nothing to do with us – me." Ana corrected herself after realizing Claire didn't really have anything to do with Jack.  
  
"Well he's an arrogant man. And she's well..." Jack didn't want to finish his sentence, as he knew it might upset Ana if she knew what he thought about her sister.  
  
"Can we go back to the Pearl for a bit?" Jack grinned.  
  
"Thought ye'd never ask luv." Ana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jack..." Jack gave her the puppy eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. He knew that she knew that when she had said could they go back to the pearl talking wasn't the thing he had in mind.  
  
"We need to figure out what to do about this... women." Jack nodded, but didn't say another word as he began to walk back to his precious ship.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack sat at his desk, his feet up on the desk, watching Ana, with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"No." Ana made a whining noise.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because something might no probably will, go wrong." Ana grinned.  
  
"Aww you care."  
  
"Yes I care. You know I care. Just don't go spreading it. I have a reputation you know." Ana laughed.  
  
"I'm still going to do it you know." Jack sighed.  
  
"Can't ye get your sister's husband to use himself as bait. It won't matter if he dies. Oww." Ana hit him, but agreed with him at the same time. She didn't like her sister's husband anymore then Jack did.  
  
Ever since they got back to the Black Pearl Ana Maria and Jack had been arguing. Ana wanted to use herself as bait for the women, to try and get her and find out what she was doing. But Jack didn't like the thought of Ana getting hurt and maybe no probably getting killed.  
  
"I don't think Steve will agree to it." Jack shrugged and walked over to Ana putting his arms around her.  
  
"Make him then, tell him – come in." Jack and Ana broke apart as Claire came into view. "Claire, what are you doing here?" Ana looked at her sister curiously.  
  
"I wanted to say sorry for Steve's behaviour towards the two of you before. He was in shock and acted rudely." Jack snorted at this remark but Claire carried on. "And I have some news..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N sorry to leave it there. I might not be updating very fast in the next few weeks, as I'm quite busy. Sorry. Please review. Suzy xxx  
  
Reviewers: -  
  
J. L. Dexter: - jack is supposed to be a bit stiff as you put it. There's a reason for it, but you don't find it out for a while... thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cal: - Thanks for the review... :c)  
  
Ares kid: - thanks for the review.  
  
Afro Stacey: - ok ok, don't get storppy have the cookies... lol thanks for the review.  
  
Thanks to magicgirl810, kungfuchick and meowface who reviewed chapter 1 as well as the 4 above. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N sorry it's taken so long to update and that it's a very short. I wanted to get it up though! Anyways... thanks for the reviews and enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Good news or bad news?" Ana asked frowning.  
  
"Well, both really." Jack moved so that he was sitting back at his desk, Ana's head turning to look at him for a brief moment before waving her sister to go on. "Well, I went to see a mid-wife a few hours ago, just after you had left, and she told me I was expecting another baby." Jack rolled his eyes, and Ana smiled.  
  
"That's the good news right. So what's the bad?" Ana Maria was unsure of what she was going to say next, but new it couldn't be too bad. She remembered her sister had a knack for blowing things way out of proportion.  
  
"Well when Steve found out that I was going to have another child, he... he blurted out that he was going to find a way to stop that women getting anyone else, so that me nor our children would be in danger." Jack tried to stifle a laugh, and Ana tried hard not to smile.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Claire looked at Ana and gave her 'what do you mean this is terrible!' look.  
  
"He will probably get killed! That's a very bad thing. Oh Ana you have to stop him!" Ana raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Me? Why me? He's your husband!" Jack looked up from the map he had been 'studying' as Ana's voice grew louder and her expression grew angrier.  
  
"Because you're my sister. And I don't want my husband killed, and and I'd do the same for you." Claire's eyes tried pleading with Ana but this made her angrier.  
  
"YOU WOULD NOT! You wouldn't do the same for me. You didn't help me when that git was RAPING me" Both Jack and Claire flinched, both of them knowing who she meant. "You basically told me it was my fault, not just Dad." Jacks eyes grew wide at this new information. "So don't you DARE tell me you would do the same for me. You don't want your basted of a husband killed but you wont your sister to die?"  
  
"No. Annie that isn't what I meant! I... I... I" Jack finished off her sentence for her.  
  
"I think ye should be leaving now. Maybe come back another time. When you have a better view on things..." Claire snarled at both pirates, before turning and going out of the cabin, shouting behind her...  
  
"All this stress will do nothing for me and my baby but harm them. Can you live with it if I lose my child because you won't help?"  
  
Ana just stood staring at the door, willing Jack to come up to her, comfort her in someway, but he never did.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had been 3 hours since Claire had been round and Ana was in the worst mood Jack had ever seen her in. she wouldn't talk to him, go near him or even acknowledge his existence.  
  
Ana got up and went to walk out of the room, but Jack got to the door before she could and stopped her.  
  
"Move out of the way." Jack didn't say anything, he just kept still, and making sure she still couldn't get out.  
  
"Jack I said move out of the way." Once again he wouldn't move. Ana was growing frustrated, so she started thumping his chest trying to get him to move, but he still stayed still, watching her.  
  
"Move...out of the way. Please... just... move... out of the way," Ana's head hit Jack's chest and her body raked with soundless sobs. As he put his arms around her Jack pressed his face into her hair.  
  
"S'ok. Ye can cry. I wont tell anyone I promise." Jack could feel the dampness seeping through his shirt. He moved Ana over to the bed, lying down, her face still pressed against his chest muffling out any sound of sobs that there were.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It only took an hour until Ana was asleep, he face still nuzzled in Jacks chest, his arm protectively around her waist. But he wasn't asleep, but lost in his own thoughts...  
  
She hasn't cried since that night. The night he died, the night I... we were set free from him. But then she hadn't had a reason to cry up till now. Not really. I thought me going back to my home was bad, but this has been worse for her. How can that bitch of a sister, want her to die but not that precious husband of hers. Its only since she came back here that she's got upset again. And that's bad. Mind you, I'm surprised she still with me. I haven't exactly been captain. Great to be around lately. Its not... Jacks thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Looking down at the sleeping girl on top of his chest then over to the door. Gently he lifted Ana off his chest, which caused her to stir and protest a little. Smiling as he walked over to the door, he snarled as he saw who it was.  
  
This was not someone he wanted to see...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N like I said sorry it short!!! But please review anyways!! I'm going to try and update sooner next time! Luv Suzy xxx 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews! Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack just glared at her, before as gently as he could push her, further out on deck then she had been. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had put something on to make her look more pregnant then she really was. She's going to try and blackmail Ana.   
  
"What d'ye want Claire?"  
  
"I want to speak to my so called sister. She should be helping me and my husband not hiding away in that... that cabin, doing nothing at all." Jack had to try very hard to resist the temptation of rolling his eyes.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"Wake her up then."  
  
"No." Claire looked at him as if he was mad.  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"Because she shouldn't be woken up just so that you can make her feel worse then she already is. You know what you're a two faced little rich girl that doesn't have the faintest care for her sister."  
  
Claire slapped Jack hard across the face. "I don't think I deserve that." Jack mumbled to himself.  
  
"If she even cared a little about me and my family then she would stop what my husband is doing and help us herself..." Jack got fed up with Claire and decided that he wasn't in the mood for a fight. All he wanted to do was go get comfy again and try and sleep.  
  
"And why exactly should she do that? No don't answer think about it for sometime then come back. Now if you'd kindly get off my ship before I call someone to remove you." Claire snarled at him, and turned to storm off.  
  
"I WILL be back." As she stormed away she managed to hear what Jack said.  
  
"Please don't threaten us..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana woke up to the sound of voices. Instead of moving to go see what was happening, she stayed where she was listening. She only managed to catch the end of the argument, Jacks part...  
  
'Get off my ship before I call someone to remove you.' Ana's eyes went wide as she couldn't believe what Jack was saying. Or why her sister was here in the first place.  
  
'I will be back.'  
  
'Please don't threaten us.' Ana couldn't believe what Jack had just said, she knew he was a pirate there for he was rude, but she didn't know why he was so horrible to her sister. He hadn't seemed bothered by her before.  
  
As Jack walked back into the cabin, he stopped, as he felt Ana's glare on him. Turning so that he could see her, he took an involuntary step back at the look on her face. What have I done now?   
  
"Ana..."  
  
"Shut up Jack. What gives you the right to talk to my sister like that?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"For gods sake she is having a baby. And you shouting at her isn't going to help is it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"And why are you sticking your nose in now? You didn't seem bothered before."  
  
"Ana..."  
  
"JACK SHUT UP. You don't have the foggiest about what goes on between her and me. What we were like. For all you knew we were always like this. Why do you suddenly care?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"I mean its not like you gave a toss at first is it. And its not like its any of your business."  
  
"ANA LET ME SPEAK." Ana's glare grew, as did her anger.  
  
"Fine, but you don't have to shout at me." Jack groaned in frustration.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't hear what your sister said about you. If you had you wouldn't be acting this way. She doesn't care about you Ana, for heavens sake she wants you to be the one to go stop this woman, so that her precious husband doesn't get hurt. She doesn't give a toss whether you do or not and..." Jack trailed off, realizing what he had said. Things he didn't plan to let Ana find out. Ana's head was shaking in disbelief.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Ana I'm sorry but..." Her head was still shaking and her eyes were darting about, searching Jacks face for some sign of what he was saying wasn't the truth.  
  
"No you're lying. You have to be lying. Why did you say those things why?" Jack began to walk towards her.  
  
"Ana..." She moved out of the way of him.  
  
"No don't come near me. I..." Ana turned and ran out of the door.  
  
"Shit... ANA" Jack turned to run after her, only to be stopped by Gibbs.  
  
"Leave her, let her cool off a bit." Jack frowned but turned and walked slowly back into his cabin all the same. He had never seen her react like that before, never so badly to something. He'd thought he'd seen everything about her, but she had just proved him wrong.  
  
You don't think she's going to go to...   
  
"Oh no."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N sorry that was quite bad and short. Anyways, please review. I'll update as soon as I can. Suzy xxx 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews. Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack began to run out of the door again, but stopped himself when he spotted Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs has you noticed Ana behaving a little..."  
  
"Stroppy, argumentative, moody..."  
  
"Yeah, well more then normal anyway." Gibbs thought about it for a few seconds.  
  
"Aye." Jack frowned.  
  
"Do ye reckon there's a reason behind it?" Gibbs's shrugged.  
  
"Ye'll see it. In time." Gibbs walked away leaving Jack confused. Shaking his head he remembered what he had to do, and carried on his way.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana arrived at her sisters house and hammered on the door. Tears were still in her eyes, from her argument with Jack.  
  
"Stop it you'll wake up Emily... Ana what are you doing here?" Claire frowned at her sister before noticing her eyes were red. She tried to put her arm around her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Get off me. Is it true?" Claire looked confused.  
  
"Is what true? Look come inside." Once again she tried to grab Ana's arm but she pulled away again.  
  
"What Jack said is it true?"  
  
"Ok now I'm confused. What did Jack say to you?" Claries voice had turned soft and was like she was talking to her 3 year old daughter instead of her 20 something sister.  
  
"That you didn't care about me, that you don't give a toss whether or not I get hurt, because you just don't want HIM to get hurt or killed and..." Claire was shaking her head and looking sympathetically at Ana.  
  
"No Annie. I've never said any of those things."  
  
"But you've implied them."  
  
"Annie, I think you boyfriend just doesn't like the fact that you have someone other then him that cares about you. Maybe its best that you weren't with him at all if he's like that." Ana's eyes went wide.  
  
"Do you REALLY think I'm that stupid?" Claire frowned her voice lost all its softness,  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"Do you really think I'm so stupid to believe your lies? For gods sake you are talking to me as if I'm Emily's age. You really don't care about me do you?"  
  
"Of course I do Annie..."  
  
"No. God I don't know why I got mad at him. I thought he was lying to me. But he wasn't. You are."  
  
"Ana Maria I don't know what that godforsaken pirate has said to you but you can't believe him. He's been lying to you. You have to believe ME. I'm your sister."  
  
"Like that means a thing to me." Claire decided to try something different.  
  
"Well I knew you were too much of a coward to go get that women anyway. It was silly of me to try and convince you. Your right a MAN should do the work. You'd be useless." Ana glared at her.  
  
"Fine. I'll show you. Darling sister I'm not the one who's useless. Its you." With that Ana turned and started running towards her old home.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
For the second time that night Clair and Steve's door was banged on, this time by Jack.  
  
"God don't you people have any respect for young children sleeping... oh its you. I wondered when you'd show up." Her voice was icy and spiteful.  
  
"Where's Ana?" Claire grinned.  
  
"She's gone to prove she's not a coward or useless like I told her she was." Jack spat in her face.  
  
"You bitch." As he turned to race to the old house he heard her laugh.  
  
"I'm proud of it. I got what I wanted... didn't I." Jack stopped for a few seconds finding it very hard to resist the temptation of turning around and slitting her throat, before starting on his way again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As he reached the top of the stairs in the house he heard a women talking, only it was Ana. Peeking through the door to the attic, he notice Ana was tied down on the table and the women that was talking was over by the window.  
  
"Ana what have you done?"  
  
He watched as she moved towards Ana, moving her hand down Ana's body as she walked along. As she got to her belly her hand stopped and she said something neither Jack nor Ana could believe.  
  
"A with child women. Even better..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N sorry it's a short chapter but I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep. So if this chapter stinks blame it on the sleep deprivation. I think that's what it's called anyway. Anyhow... please review. I'll update soon. Luv Suzy xxx 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N wow a quick update for a change. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's another short chapter. Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack stumbled through the door alerting the mystery women's attention to him, while Ana lay looking stunned.  
  
(A/N ok this next bits gonna go ana/jack/ana/jack/ana)  
  
"What"  
  
"Did"  
  
"You"  
  
"Just"  
  
"Say?" The women looked back and forth between the two of them before laughing.  
  
"The women I have taken this body from is saying she's about 6 weeks. Not long gone, but enough to please my master"  
  
"You've probably got me mixed up with my sister." Ana voice had a trace of panic in it.  
  
"No. The women who recently owned this body is saying that its defiantly you. Now where was..." The women didn't get to finish her sentence as Jack hit her on the back of her head with a piece of wood he found lying on the floor.  
  
"We need to talk." Ana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you untie me first please?" Jack did what she asked but she wouldn't let him go back onto the current situation the two of them had. Instead she took their minds of that and on to the women lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
Jack lifted the women up, and began carrying her down and out of the house. Stopping about half way down the stairs he noticed Ana wasn't following him.  
  
"Ana?" she didn't reply at first so he tried again. "ANA MARIA."  
  
"Go back and put her in the brig, I'll be there soon." Jack was about to ask what she was doing but thought better of it.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gibbs's frowned as he watched Jack struggle to get the women onto his ship. Chuckling to himself he went to help his captain.  
  
"Who's she?" Jack didn't answer until he had gotten into the brig and dumped the unconscious body in one of the cells.  
  
"I don't know. Women that tried to cut Ana up." Gibbs was about to ask more questions but stopped himself as an out of breath Ana came running down the stairs of the brig nearly slipping as she went.  
  
Jack rushed over to help her, and Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the way the two of them were acting. Ana was acting the same as she ever did but maybe a little stronger willed and Jack was acting over protective. He guessed they had found out they were to-be parents. Ana it looked as though the female of the two wasn't that chuffed about it either.  
  
"I don't need help getting up. Haven't before and don't now."  
  
"Yes but in-"  
  
"Don't you even dare say what you were going to? Don't even think it." While the two of them started to argue Gibbs silently slipped out leaving them bickering.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Eventually when they had stopped arguing about Ana's present state, Jack found out why she had come rushing down in the first place. It turned out there were a few pieces of information hidden around the attic at the house; one's that could prove useful to getting to the bottom of things and who the women actually is or was.  
  
"So you are saying that you want to... oh look who's coming around." Ana looked to her side and noticed the women waking up. But she didn't expect her to scream or look so frightened.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Jack stifled a laugh.  
  
"Excuse me? Hello you tried to kill me." The girl looked horrified at the news.  
  
"I... I did?" Ana suddenly felt as if she was talking to a child.  
  
"Yes you did." Neither her nor Jack expected the girl to burst into tears over the news.  
  
"Sorry. Its just it keeps happening. A night mostly and I don't know why." Ana looked across at Jack. This was going to be a looong night.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana Maria and Jack spent most of the night down in the brig talking to this woman. It turns out something has inhabited her mind, making her lose control of herself and what she does. They found out her name and what she does in normal life. That bit hadn't been exactly pleasing to Ana as she found out the women's occupation was a midwife. Which meant she was right about her being pregnant. Which wasn't what Ana had been hoping for.  
  
They left the girl alone in the brig, wanting to keep her there in case whatever was in her mind came alive again and she was a threat. They stepped out onto deck about an hour before dawn, Ana wanting to tell Jack her plan.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because your not in a state to do it." Ana glared at Jack.  
  
"Jack I might be pregnant... and I say might because I don't really want to believe it... but if I am who says I'm going to keep it?" With that she stormed off leaving a bewildered Jack at the door to the brig...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N ok the story is going to get a little weird with the witchy person inhabiting that lady's mind and stuff but I'll try and make it make sense as much as I can!!! Anyway please review. Luv Suzy xxx 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N howdy! My arms not quite better yet... still hurts but I got the idea for this chapter and it was annoying me so I went to write it. Took me 3 days but here it is!! Anyway... I might not update for another week or so... depends on how my arm is! Yeah so this chapter hasn't much to do with the main plot but I thought you should find out why Ana is so against her pregnancy. Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It took Jack a few minuets to realize what Ana Maria had meant by not keeping it. She meant she wasn't going to have it at all. Jack ran after her, she hadn't got very far, so he easily caught up with her.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not going to keep it. What do you mean by that. Why don't you want our child?" Jacks voice had traces of hurt in it. Ana Maria found she couldn't answer that question for fear he would find something out and leave her because of it. "Ana?" his voice was soft and calm, his eyes held a worried and upset look and Ana found tears coming to her own.  
  
Jack brought his hand up to Ana's cheek and stroked it. Then with his other hand he brought her close to him and held her there for a few minuets. Afterwards he took her hand and led her to their cabin hoping to get some answers in there as no one else would be around to listen to the conversation – not that anyone was on deck anyway.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Why wont you tell me?" Ana looked at the hurt in his eyes. For once he was letting her see his feelings and she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know.  
  
"I, I cant tell you Jack. There are things you don't know about me, things I don't want to remember let alone re-live..." She clasped her hand over her mouth knowing she had said too much.  
  
"Ana there are things you don't know about me as well and – wait did you just say re-live?" Ana looked away from him, willing the tears forming in her eyes to go away. Jack took his index finger and curled it under Ana's chin and lifted it up so she had to look at him. "Ana 'ave you been pregnant before?" tears started to run down her cheeks and Jack gently brushed them away. "Please tell me."  
  
"It's a long story... we don't have the time for it now. Maybe later when all this has gone away and-" Jack cut her off.  
  
"We're making the time now. Ana forget everything that's going on outside of this cabin and tell me... please. I want to know." Ana nodded knowing she had no way out but to tell him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana sat down on the bed Jack beside her. She turned so that she was facing him and he did the same. Once again Jack took her hands into his own just like he had done the last time they shared some of their painful pasts with each other.  
  
"When were you pregnant?"  
  
"I was 14. Just ran away." Jacks eyes went wide.  
  
"It wasn't S..." Ana shook her head.  
  
"No it wasn't him. It was another man. Some one he'd brought in so that he could..." Ana's bottom lip started to tremble and Jack squeezed her hand. "So that he could watch. After that he never touched me like that again. Told me I was dirty." Jack tried not to scoff at that last remark. Her dirty?!? It was him that needed a good wash!  
  
"Its ok take ye time." More tears ran down Ana's cheeks but this time she didn't bother to wipe them away as they would only be replaced with fresh ones anyway.  
  
"I was 4 months gone when I ran away. That was another reason but no one knew about it but me. I had started to wear baggy clothes to cover it but... I just couldn't cope knowing he knew my secret and could say any day and I would get..." Ana cut herself off as her whole body raked with sobs. Jack took her into his arms and rocked her until she had calmed down.  
  
"You ok?" She nodded. "Do you want to carry on? If ye don't it can wait..."  
  
"No Jack I've started now I have to get it over with. And I'm sure you'd go mad wondering what happened next." Ana pause and a frown worked its way onto her forehead. "Well madd**er** anyway." Jack laughed and a smile found its self on her lips, but didn't stay there very long as she began her painful story again.  
  
"So by the time I got to what ever the place that I ran away to was I was 5 gone. It had taken me a month to get there. I found myself wondering the streets until this lady found me huddled in a doorway." Ana smiled at the memory. "She asked me if I wanted to go with her, she said she'd give me a bed and some food. She was a kind lady."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Still is if she's still alive. I found myself spilling everything to her, expecting her to kick me out, but instead she took me in her arms and rocked me to sleep while I cried telling me everything would be ok."  
  
"But it wasn't?" Tears found Ana's cheeks once again.  
  
"No. Her husband had a bad temper when he was drunk. One night she was sick in bed with something and he was out of his mind. And... he beat me up. Which hand in hand went with labour."  
  
"How many months were you?"  
  
"6" Jack closed his eyes knowing exactly what was to come next.  
  
"I gave birth to a baby boy. He took his first breath with his last. He wasn't alive more then a few minuets. Jack I cant have that happening again. I can't lose another baby. I cant..." once again her body raked with sobs and Jack took her in his arms just like the old women had to her when she was just 14 years of age huddled in a room with a dim fire.  
  
"It wont happen again. I wont let it."  
  
"I can't take the chance."  
  
"But getting rid of it is the same as losing it to early birth."  
  
"Do you hate me Jack?" Jack was taken back.  
  
"No. Ana why would I?" She shrugged.  
  
"I'll keep it IF I can finish my plan first. Then we'll..."  
  
"No you're not using it as a bargaining tool. Ana if you really don't want it then don't have it. But don't use it against me."  
  
"I'm sorry. Jack I'm too tired to think about it now. Ok?" Jack looked at her face and immediately backed down on their argument.  
  
"Ok. Come on." Both pirates laid together, Ana fell asleep almost straight away but Jack lay awake thinking over what he had just been told... and wondering why Ana felt he would hate her for it.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N please review!!! :-) ill update as soon as I can I promise!!! Luv Suzy xxx  
  
Cal: thanks for the get well thingy. Made me smile!! :-) 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews. Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked down to see her and jack's arm covering her stomach where their unborn child was currently living. Her mind was clearer but she was still depressed from the memories she had brought back the previous night.  
  
Turning her head so that she could see Jack, she felt tears spring to her eyes once again and silently cursed herself for crying so much lately. She half wondered if everyone thought she had gone weak. At least she had something to blame it on now.  
  
Ana hated herself for hurting Jack; by telling him she didn't want their baby. As she studied Jack's face, she jumped when his eyes fluttered open, still showing signs of hurt and concern.  
  
"Ye ok?" Ana nodded. "Ye sure?" she shook her head. She wondered to herself if he was going to ask if he had to get cottons parrot to talk for her, like the last time she didn't answer... but that comment didn't come.  
  
Jack got himself up, and walked over to his cabinet of rum. He was unsure of what Ana was thinking, after what she had told him the night before.  
  
"I'm goin' t' check on tha' lass we've got in the brig." Jack went to leave but the tone in Ana's voice made him stop.  
  
"Jack... talk to me. Look at me. Please." Jack turned to look at her, hurt clear on his face.  
  
"What do you want me to say Ana? Last night you basically told me you would never have kids. I'd be fine with that if you weren't actually having one." His tine was light and soft which surprised Ana.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jack shook his head.  
  
"Don't be, it's your choice not mine."  
  
"How does that make sense?" Jack closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Ana..."  
  
"No Jack. I knew if I told you... told you anything you'd turn your back on me. You said you wouldn't and... you lied. You knew my head was messed up Jack, I've said thing's I didn't mean ok."  
  
Jack closed the door and sat down in front of Ana, where they began to talk again, only this time they began to talk about what they were going to do with their unsolved problem. Jack found out something he had missed in their earlier conversation. Ana wanted their baby, she was just frightened. They had decided that, if Ana's plan worked they would start to think about the new addition that would soon be coming, but up till then they weren't going to say anything about it... well not much anyway.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack and Ana sat side-by-side silent, both lost in their own thoughts. It was Jack who first broke the silence.  
  
"What's was your son's name?"  
  
"Jack... we said no talking about babies!"  
  
"No we said no talking about our baby. I'm just curious that's all."  
  
"Daniel." Jack nodded. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Ana smiled.  
  
"Jack what is it?"  
  
"I knew a Daniel once."  
  
"And..."  
  
"He really couldn't sing!" Ana burst out laughing at that comment. Jack looked at her as if to say 'what's so funny?' She shook her head as she calmed down.  
  
"Wow. Couldn't sing. That's amazing." Jack grinned, but it disappeared quite soon.  
  
"I don't like your plan."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Sorry." Ana opened her mouth to say something else but shut it again. With any luck the whole thing would be over soon, and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, and could get on to worrying about more important things to her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana had been down in the brig, talking to Cathy, the girl with the thing in her head. She had been telling her, her plan, it was taking longer then she had wanted as she kept reverting into the evil women every now and then, the change visible on her face.  
  
"I can't let you." Ana laughed.  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"You're expecting. I can't let you put yourself in danger to save me. If... if you killed me then you'd kill this thing wouldn't you?"  
  
"God you sound like Jack. We're not killing you. I'm going through with the plan I've made whether you or Jack like it or not." Cathy opened her mouth to protest but was once again, changed into something far darker then before...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N sorry it's short. Please review. Suzy xxx  
  
Freak and proud:- can I have all of the things you offered?!?! :-) I updated!!! Lol. Thankies for the review  
  
Afro Stacey:- you are blessed. Happy now chuck?  
  
Ares kid:- what does oove mean?! Hehe. Cya at school. I wont freeze ya if thingy don't have her bottle... you no what I mean. Toodle pip! 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this movie ok!  
  
A/N sorry it took me so long to update. thanks for the reviews people! Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack stood outside Cathy's little cell in the middle of the night talking to her, while Ana was unaware that he had even left the cabin...  
  
"You do know the risks involved with this plan of her's don't you?"  
  
"Yes Captain Sparrow I know full well that she could get hurt..."  
  
"I didn't mean Ana I meant you. What we have to do is both dangerous to you and Ana Maria." Cathy frowned.  
  
"Jack I don't care if I die, if it stops this women or thing then it's a sacrifice made to save others. All I'm concerned about is that girl upstairs with a tiny child in her stomach getting so hurt that both of them will die."  
  
"I know." Cathy and Jack carried on talking about the plan that was supposed to happen that evening and how they could make the risk to Ana and baby sparrow less.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana sighed as she looked over one of the logbooks she was 'working' with. She looked up as a knock on the door echoed throughout the silent cabin.  
  
"What?" She snarled as she saw Claire and Emily enter the room. She was already in a foul mood, due to lack of proper sleep... it turned out she had noticed Jack was gone but neither of them noticed until she had woken up, biting his head off, but a visit from her sister... plus her niece to stop her shouting had made her mood go even more down.  
  
"I just wanted to know whether you got the women?"  
  
"Aye we did. 'Er names Cathy and she's a lovely women, just with a demented sprit in her head. Don't worry it should be gone by tomorrow, if my plan goes ahead tonight." Claire beamed a fake smile.  
  
"That's great. After all this has erm gone away, how do you say to stopping over out our place for a bit, until you can get your own house here and catching up?" Ana frowned.  
  
"Why would I be buying a place here?"  
  
"So that you don't have to prostitute yourself to that awful man your currently with and live back in your home town with your family." Anger flared itself up inside of Ana; her sister had just pulled the trigger on her bad mood and even though Emily was in the room Ana couldn't help but scream at her so called sister.  
  
"What do you mean prostitute myself? I with him because I love him you idiot. God do you really think I'm that sort of person? And what the hell would I want to live in a place that holds so many bad memories for me for? Everywhere I look I get a horrible flashback, living here was the worst time of my life, and you think I was going to give up the place that I'm happy so that I can be near 'my family'. What family? Your certainly not because you were willing to let me kill myself to show i'm not a coward. As far as I'm concerned I'm with my family now get the hell out!" Ana stopped for breath and looked over to see Jack standing in the doorway with his eyebrows raised. She briefly wondered how long he had been there but shook her head as if trying to get rid of any thoughts in her mind. She watched Claire stomp out of the cabin leaving Emily behind looking like she was going to cry.  
  
"Well Luv ye really told 'er. And hasn't she forgotten something?" Jack pointed to the little girl who was currently looking extremely scared and her bottom lip was quivering.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think I should go get her?"  
  
"Nah. See how long it takes her to realise her daughters gone missing, until then she can stay with us cant she?" Ana raised an eyebrow but smile formed itself on her face as Jack scooped up Emily, and she pinched his nose...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had taken until almost sunset for Steve to come and collect Emily from Jack and Ana.  
  
"Claire just needed to clear her head, she thought you wouldn't mind that she left our daughter here, although I myself do mind."  
  
"Yes well, it wasn't as if we got asked now wasn't mate. I mean your wife just seemed to 'forget' her. You sure you should really be having another?" Steve snarled at Jack as he snatched Emily from Ana's grasp, hurting the little girl so much tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"My family is non of your business. And I would appreciate it if you don't come near us again." Jack smirked.  
  
"Mate it isn't us that keeps coming back, its that little wife of yours. She just can't leave Ana Maria alone."  
  
"Why should she? The stupid girl ran away so long ago everyone thought she was dead. Claries just trying to catch up but you keep getting in the way." Jack shook his head the smirk gone from his face, and anger taking its place.  
  
"She a'int stupid... she did was right by her, would you have stayed? And as for Claire catching up all she keeps doing is manipulating Ana. Now get out of here before I say something, that shouldn't be heard among little ears!" Steve once again gripped his daughter's wrist as he dragged her out of the cabin slamming the door behind him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N sorry it's such a short chapter... I'll try and make the next longer... I think the plan starts in the next one... which means I'm getting closer to the end once again... short story! Anyway please, please, please review!!! Luv Suzy xxx  
  
Ares kid: thank you for the review!!  
  
Afro Stacey: do you want blessing again? I haven't done it for a while. Lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Freak and proud: I want my thingies!!! Stamps foot. Lol. Don't run! Too much effort involved... hehe. Anyway thank you for the review!  
  
Cal: my arm is all better!! Yay!! Thanks for the review!  
  
CptAlbertWesker: you don't need to say anything constructive... I'm happy with reviews! Makes me feel loved. Beams wow... hooked... that's so cool! Thanks for the review!! 


	11. Chapter 11

"What if somebody gets hurt?" Ana sighed, this was the question Jack wouldn't stop asking her.  
  
"then we help them. Jack this plan garentees Cathy getting hurt and if it goes terribly wrong she will die. Because the women wounldnt stay in somebody that she thought was dead! Ok. So stop asking this question." Ana had tried to keep her voice calm, but though her best efforts it kept rising. Jack shook his head and sighed, as he opend his mouth to speak a knock on the door inturupted their little argument.  
  
"what?" his voice was annoyed. Gibbs enterd the cabin followed by someone none of them had expected to see again.  
  
"what are you doing here?" Will looked at Jack, with sadness written across his features.  
  
"she died."  
  
"who? Liz?" Will shook his head sadly.  
  
"no. my baby. Jennifer Elizabeth." Jack frowned. Clearly Will wanted to talk but Ana figured out that he wasn't going to spill that much when she was still in the cabin.  
  
"I'm just going to talk to Cathy." Ana left the cabin followed out by Gibbs who shut the door quietly, looking saddened himself.  
  
"poor whelp. I know what t'is like." With that Gibbs walked away in serch of some rum he could use to forget bad memories. Unfortunately Ana couldn't do that, to forget her memories of her son, as she had to be sober for what she wanted to happen in the evening.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack stared at Will who had sat down in Ana's seat, opposite him. His grief stricken face, made Jack wonder why he was here and not at home with what he could persum would be his equally grief stricken wife.  
  
"Will, where's 'Lizabeth?" Wills bottom lip wobbled a bit as he remembered.  
  
"I don't know. She ran away 'bout a month ago. 3 months after our baby had died." Jacks eyebrows shot up in surprise, if Will was like this four months after, he began to woner how long it had taken Ana to get over her loss... or even if she had.  
  
Jack sighed as he lent his ears to Will to listen to the man. It was about 2 hours until Will had managed to stop prattleing on about the size of her hands and feet and how deleicate she was ect. Jack looked out of the window noting down that Ana would be banging on the door telling him it was time to go soon. He briefly wondered if Will would help them... they could probably use an extra pair of hands if something went wrong. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At around 8 o'clock that evening, Will, Jack, Ana Maria and Cathy stood on a little bech just inside the water. Will was holding a heavy old book, Jack and Ana were holding swords and Cathy was unarmed. All 4 of them didn't have to wait long for the whatever evil sprit that was possed in Cathy to rear its ugly head.  
  
Quickly they all jumped into action, each on them knowing what they had to do, each of them fumbling about, and each of them saying their own little prayers that nothing would go wrong.  
  
Jack and Ana grabbed Cathys arms, and flung her down into the water below, hold ing her head under the water, to drown her.  
  
Ana had worked out that if the person the spirt was in, died for a few seconds, the spirt would die along with it, but when the person was brought back to life the spirt wouldn't be. Well that was what she thought.  
  
As Jack and Ana tried to keep her down, soon her body became limp and lifeless, lossesning there grip a bit was the first mistake they made, as in fact the spirt hadn't died along with Cathy (who will was trying to get to breathe again) but had merly come out of her body. And as it did that it flung Jack and Ana backwards into the water.  
  
Jack quickly got up, and looked over at Ana then back to the green cloud that had formed over Cathy who still wasn't breathing for herself.  
  
"Ana, you ok?"  
  
Ana groned.  
  
"no that's not the right answer luv." Jack looked at the green cloud which was taking a shaped more and more each second.  
  
"Ana get up!" Jacks voice was desperate as he could see the cloud moving over to her body, which was lying in the water still, and in pain.  
  
Trying to move over to her, Jack found he couldn't. for some reason his feet wouldn't move from the spot he was in and the more he tried, made him fall over.  
  
Panic formed over his face, as he watched the green cloud hover over Ana's body before plunging inside of her.  
  
That was when Jack's world stopped.  
  
Ana got up, but without it being her inside, she look evil and horrible. Jack hated it. Suddenly he was flung backwards by the force the women had taken on him.  
  
Ana being pregnant had just made her stronger... 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the movie.  
  
A/N hey I said I would update fast and I did! For once... ahem. So anyway thanks for the reviews. Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Cathy coughed, finally able to breathe for herself. She looked around frantically before clasping eyes on Ana and Jack. Fear spread throughout her body as she realized what had happened, and looking at the open book that will had dumped down beside her, whilst trying to resuscitate her, her eyes widened as she read what should have been done, and if that happened to Ana she could stand to lose a lot more then she would of.  
  
Scrambling up, Catchy look over to Will who was watching the events unfold before his eyes.  
  
"Will. Where's a pot or a jug or SOMETHING with a lid?" Will looked at her confused, but told her anyways.  
  
"There's some on the ship." Lightning crashed down, as a storm hit. Probably caused by the thing inside of Ana. "Why?"  
  
"Read that." Cathy pointed to the book, as she rushed away back to the ship.  
  
Will's eyes followed down to where her finger had pointed and he cursed himself for not reading it properly before. Running over to where Jack was standing bewildered he shouted out to him.  
  
"You need to cut across her stomach then open a jug or pot with a lip. The thing will go into there. Then you do something else with it but I haven't read that yet." Will looked at Jack, who jumped as another bolt of lightning hit the sky. "Jack are you listening to me. Cut her belly and..." Will looked over to see Cathy running back with a large jug in her hands. "... And ill read the words."  
  
Jack finally snapped back to reality as he took his sword out and walked towards Ana Maria. Positioning his sword at the right place, Will began to say the words, but stopped as he saw Jack back away.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I cant do it?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because William Turner, I cant hurt her, because I LOVE her, and because it could kill her and..." Will cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Fine I'll do it. You read this." He pointed to the words written on the page. Then he looked over to Cathy. "READY?" she nodded his head and he slowly walked up to Ana.  
  
Jack watched in horror as Will positioned his sword, to cut deep into Ana and found that as he went to do it, he couldn't watch fear of what he would do, as Will hurt her. Cathy screamed at him to start saying the words and he did so, stuttering a lot as he was doing so.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack shook as he said the last of his words, finally looking up. His eyes wanted to go to Ana, make sure she was all right, but he wouldn't let them fear of what he might say. As he watched the spirit struggle about going into the jar, he felt a sense of relief wash over him that this would be finished soon, and they could get away from the place.  
  
As the green cloud disappeared into the Jar, a large light shone out and a force that threw them all backwards, knocking them all out cold for a few moments.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As Jack blinked, and coughed, his eyes found Ana Maria, lying in a pool of her own blood, slowly bleeding to death as no one had helped her yet.  
  
As Jack held her in his arms, he was shaking with fear, fear that he could lose her.  
  
Before this had all happened, he had thought he would fear about her losing their child, but when push came to shove, all he could think about was making Ana better and mainly, keeping her alive.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The ships doctor had come out to the sight they were at, as well as Claire and Steve.  
  
The doctor had applied pressure, but couldn't understand why she was bleeding so much... until he was told she had been expecting, but could of lost it due to the gash that lay diagonally across her stomach.  
  
As soon as Claire had clasped eyes on her little sister, lying in that pool of blood with people trying to save her life, before they moved her back onto the ship, she had burst into tears. A conscious finally catching up with her.  
  
Jack watched as Ana struggled to breathe, he felt as though he was in a terrible nightmare, which he couldn't wake up from. He wished he would wake up, back in his cabin, with Ana gently shaking him awake, then telling him whatever it was that he had seen, had been just a dream before, pulling him into her comforting arms.  
  
But as reality hit him, he knew he could lose that factor of his life. He could lose her and everything that came with her.  
  
The sky started to spill droplets of big raindrops, and Jack aloud tears to fall freely knowing no one would really be able to tell that he was crying.  
  
Jack bent down to Ana's ear and whispered in it.  
  
"Please don't leave me Ana. I cant live without you."  
  
He hoped this would have even the tiniest amount of effect, but he wasn't sure... and it wasn't as if he held much hope anymore...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N ok shoot me if you want to... but if you kill me you wont find out what happens to her! Please review on your way out. Thankies! Suzy xxx 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... although I would like to... why didn't anyone give me Jack for my birthday? &_Looks accusingly at everyone..&.   
_  
A/N hiya!!! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had been two days since Ana Maria had fallen unconscious due to the gash and the power that women had had. Jack had stayed by her bedside all the time, not daring to leave, move or even blinked –unless he had to – incase she stopped breathing or something.  
  
They had already set sail away from the small port town that had held so much hurt not just for Ana now but Jack as well. They had left behind Claire and Steven, but taken Cathy with them... as she didn't want to be there anymore then they had wanted to and was quite happy to become a female pirate like Ana.  
  
Jack still didn't know if their baby was alive or dead. Cathy had told him that they wouldn't find out until Ana woke up, as she would be able to tell straight away – something about female intuition, but Jack wasn't really sure what she had meant. He just wanted Ana to wake up and be ok again.  
  
Sighing Jack leaned back in the chair he had been sat in for the last few days. His eyes against his will started to close, and Jack drifted off into a sleep full of nightmares.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Jack's eyes opened, and found Ana. Blood was pumping loud in his eyes as he walked over to Ana.  
  
She was pale and cold, she had no heartbeat and the life that had been in her had gone. Her eyelids had turned yellow showing that she had been dead for a while.  
  
Suddenly they snapped open scaring Jack half to death.  
  
"You did this to me." Jack frowned a confused look showing clear of his shocked face.  
  
"No I didn't. It... it was that... that thing." The eyes with no life inside still stared hard at him.  
  
"No it was you. You made me come back here. It's **your** fault. And you know it."  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jacks eyes snapped open, slightly shaking he placed his hand over Ana's heart to make sure that she was alive and hadn't slipped away in the midst of his nightmares.  
  
Jack brought his shaking hand up to his moth and bit one of his fingers. He wasn't sure how long he could cope watching Ana's life slip away from her. Each minuet she wasn't conscious Jack's hope thinned that little bit more.  
  
Closing his eyes he sighed, slightly surprised by a wet trial that had formed on his cheek.  
  
He had always thought pirates couldn't cry... but then again pirates weren't supposed to love, or even think about having children...  
  
Placing his head in his hands, he closed his eyes once again. Leaning back, he kept his eyes close for slightly too long... once again he fell into another nightmare filled sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana blinked. She looked to her side and noticed Jack who was currently asleep, sitting in a chair.  
  
As she tried to move a soaring pain spread throughout her stomach. Touching it shakily she found a bandage wrapped tightly around the area that was sore. She wasn't sure whether or not she still had a child inside of her. Taking her hand off her stomach she placed it softly on Jack's face, stroking it softly.  
  
His eyes snapped open. It didn't make her jump at all, she had been expecting it. A look of surprise and relief washed over Jacks face, as he took in the fact that she was awake well still alive really.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It was my fault." Ana frowned.  
  
"How was it your fault Jack?"  
  
"I told you to go back. If I hadn't then this wouldn't of happened and..." Ana laughed lightly.  
  
"Jack it's ok. It wasn't your fault I got hurt... it wasn't anyone's. And making me go back was... actually good. It helped me rid of some demons. Jack." He brought his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Can you help me turn on my side?" Jack got up, and slowly moved Ana so her front was facing the chair he had been sitting on for the past 2 and half days.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Now you have lay down behind me." Jack frowned for a moment not sure what she had meant... but quickly catching on... she wanted to be held...  
  
And he was more then happy to oblige.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N see I'm nice I didn't kill her!!! Plus I wanted something happy to happen! And i'm in a REALLY good mood because it's my birthday! So please review! For my birthday!!! :-) Suzy xxx (14 now!!!) 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. Honest!  
  
A/N Hiya!!! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry bout the short chapter! Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana's eyes fluttered open, as the suns rays hit the cabin. It had been more then a month since they had been at her old home, but she still had a bandage round her stomach. She would of taken it off by now, if she wasn't so frightened of what the scar would look like, and what Jacks reaction to it would be. She knew he still felt guilty for what happened although it wasn't really his fault... as she had told him so many times before.  
  
A few minuets after Ana had woken up Jack did. He would never go to sleep without her in his arms now, it seemed he was still trying to convince himself she was alive and ok. Ana found it amazing after one night she hadn't been with him, he was on the ship and she was staying at a place in tortuga, he hadn't slept at all that night, and was shattered by the time she got back.  
  
Jack pressed his face into Ana's hair, as they just lay there while the sun rose.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana, Jack, Cathy and Will stepped off the ship together. Each of them were going off in two different directions with their own places to go, and people to see. Even though Jack couldn't sleep without Ana, like a child couldn't sleep without their teddy, he was more willing to let her go off into the towns... when someone was with her that was. It was normally Cathy who went with her to all the different places. Jack used the excuse that she liked having another female to talk with, after noticing the difference in her after she had joined the crew, whenever Ana accused him of being too over protective of her.  
  
"Where are you two going off to?" Ana used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked at Jack.  
  
"Me and the whelp are going to some blacksmith he found yesterday, so that he can sharpen swords without having to pay." Ana nodded. Jack never seemed to ask where she was going anymore, she was sure he had some way that he tracked her now. Both females thought it was funny how different Jack was now. He never acted that different, but he did in an odd sort of way.  
  
"What are you going to get?" Ana looked up in surprise, surprise that he didn't already know.  
  
"Food."  
  
"Food? We've brought the supplies now." Ana shrugged.  
  
"Want some other things come on..." Ana grabbed Cathy and walked away before Jack could ask more questions.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Cathy narrowed her eyes at Ana as she watched what the female pirate was buying.  
  
"Ana since when have you eaten those?" Ana looked down at the bag she was holding in her hand and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Wanted some last week, we didn't have any and I still want them. I don't know why." Cathy frowned, but then a small smile spread to her lips.  
  
"What else do you want?" Ana looked around.  
  
"Nothing else. You want anything?"  
  
"Yeah to go back to the ship come on." Cathy grabbed Ana's arm and practically dragged her back to the pearl.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As soon as they set foot back on the ship, Cathy continued to drag Ana into her cabin. She then pushed her onto the bed.  
  
"Take off your bandage." Ana's eyes went wide.  
  
"What? No." Cathy sighed.  
  
"Please Ana. You don't have to look at what's there I just was to... do something. Take it off. Now!" Ana started to unravel the white bandage that was around her stomach. She didn't look down once. When Cathy told her to lie on her back she did what she was told to do - after a fight.  
  
Cathy started to feel Ana's stomach, while Ana lay there completely confused as to what her friend was doing, and why. After about 10 minuets Cathy stood up properly, a massive grin on her face.  
  
"You can put the bandage back on now... although you really don't need it now." Ana kept her head and eyes up as she tied the bandage back around her stomach.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that? Find out I has organs inside of me still did you?" The grin spread even more on Cathy's face, as she prepared herself for what she was about to tell.  
  
"Not only did I find out that you had organs inside of you but.." AS Ana stood up, Cathy paused. "You might want to sit back down." Ana just raised her eyebrows at her and walked over to the desk. "Anyway like I was saying, you don't only have organs inside of you but you still have your baby!" Ana's head snapped back round to look at Cathy as what she had just said registered in her mind. Not long after that, Ana's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack walked back into his cabin, followed by Will, to find Cathy crouched over Ana who was still on the floor.  
  
"What the hell?" Jack walked over to where Ana lay, as Cathy moved out of the way. As Jack tried to wake her up, both Cathy and Will left them to it... Cathy knowing why they had to be alone and Will just following Cathy out.  
  
Ana blinked, as her hand went straight to her head where she banged it on her way down. Jack used her other hand to pull her up, and she was unsteady on her feet for a few seconds.  
  
"What happened?" A small smile crept onto Ana's face, as she remembered what had shocked her enough to black out.  
  
"Erm... Cathy just told me something..." She looks at Jacks confused face. "She said our baby was still alive." Jack studied her face for a few moments before sweeping her up in his arms and twirling her around...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N odd place to leave it I know but I promised someone (yes Stacey!) that I would get it up really soon so... I know the last bit was a little (ok ok a lot) out of character for Jack but it just fitted so perfectly!!! Don't forget to review! Suzy xxx (I will update sooner next time... err honest...) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
  
A/N hey! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm a bit slow at the moment, and I'm busy too... I will update sooner... err! Anyway enjoy....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack stood at the helm, rubbing the bruise that was currently forming on his chest and wondering where Ana was. It had been over a month since she had found out she was still pregnant, and too her the novelty seemed to of worn off. Although jack looked the tiny bump that had formed on her stomach, she hated it. He couldn't quite understand why. Catching a glimpse of her, he handed the helm over to Gibbs.  
  
"Ana. Are ye going to be beatin' me up tonight?" Ana looked up at Jack trying to keep the grin that wanted to appear from – appearing.  
  
"I couldn't get comfy, so I couldn't get to sleep, so I thought why should you get to?" Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"But did you have to thump me THAT hard. I have a bruise." Still trying to stop the grin that was itching to show itself, she looked back up to Jack, catching his eye. She put her hand up to his cheek and did something he didn't expect her to do – EVER. She pinched it, like an auntie would do her nephew.  
  
"Aww poor baby." With that she walked away, the grin finding itself finally on her face, now she was struggling to control the laughter bubbling up inside of her.  
  
Jack looked around to see Will and Cathy, trying (unsuccessfully) to contain their laughter at the since before them.  
  
"Did she just..." Jack waved his hands around unable to get the words out which made Cathy and Will laugh even more. "I need some rum." Jack stormed past Ana, who had joined Will and Cathy, who were now clutching their sides from laughing far too much. Ana couldn't help but laugh herself at how easy it was to wind Jack up right now.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Jack?" Ana walked over to him, so she stood behind the chair he sat in. "Captain?" still no answer. "Punch bag?" A small chuckle escaped Jacks lips at that last name she gave him. Ana placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What do ye want Ana?" Ana sighed.  
  
"I want a lot things..." Ana shook her head at the little thought that had popped into her head. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Small port town, not far from here." As Jack turned around and stood up, Ana took her head of his shoulder. He saw the confused look on her face so decided to explain. "We're low on supplies." Ana frowned.  
  
"No we're not."  
  
"We're almost out of rum!" Ana rolled her eyes. She wouldn't have noticed because rum had begun to make her sick. Jack wasn't impressed when he went to go to sleep one night and she pushed over the side of the bed because he smelled like his favorite drink. Ana yawned, and placed her head onto Jacks chest for support.  
  
"I'm tired." She mumbled, she felt Jacks chuckle vibrate through her head.  
  
"Come on." Jack watched as she climbed onto the bed, closing her eyes instantly, then opening them again when she noticed he wasn't behind her.  
  
"Why aren't you here?"  
  
"I'm not going to be used as a punch bag again tonight am I?" Ana gave a small smile as she remembered beating him up the night before, when she thought he was he pillow, and wasn't in the right shape.  
  
"Depends on whether I wake up in the middle of the night again." Jack thought about it, climbing behind her, and placing his hands on the small bump that held their little baby.  
  
"Take that as a yes then." Ana smiled as she drifted off into a much needed sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As Jack stepped off the ship, followed by Ana, he was yet again rubbing more bruises that had appeared on his chest over night. This time Ana had even realized she'd thumped him, although jack had been well aware of what she was doing whilst she was asleep.  
  
Ana walked behind him, placing her hand over one of the more black bruises. "Sorry." Was whispered into his ear, but he was currently giving her the silent treatment.  
  
Will and Cathy were watching the two. They hated to think what they would be like as parents if they continued acting the way they were – childish.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Ana looked up to see Cathy looking straight at her.  
  
"Me and punch bag here are going to... where are we going?" Ana turned to look at Jack who was examining his fingerer nails.  
  
"It's a surprise... come on." Jack tugged at her hand, walked for a few steps then stopped. "I am NOT a punch bag." A small smile appeared on Ana's lips as she was pulled in the direction of the town center.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana peered through another shop window. She was getting bored, her attention span had gone down dramatically and she really couldn't see why Jack had wanted her to go along with him, when he abandoned her outside, to go talk to the person he had wanted to see. Ana sighed again, she was about to turn away, when something in the shop window caught her eye. 'Oh my god I'm turning into a magpie...' As she tried to get a closer look at the very shiny object that was in the window she banged her head on the glass.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Watch out for those windows love, they be nasty things." Ana jumped turning around to see Jack standing behind her. "Ready to go."  
  
"I HAD been ready to go for the past hour but... Jack..." Jack screwed up his eyes at the thought of what she might want, and how long it would take for them to get it. He didn't want to be around there anymore.  
  
"What." Ana turned back to the window and pointed to the object she had been attracted to. Jack tried to take a closer look and just like Ana he bumped his head. A small giggle escaped Ana's lips, and she was granted with a glare from Jack.  
  
"Maria?" Ana stopped giggling straight away as the familiar voice tore through barriers that had been built up to stop that person getting in. slowly turning around, she gasped.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N had to leave it there or you'd have to wait even longer for the chapter! Anyway please review! Sorry it was quite short... Suzy xxx 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the movie... or the characters... or anything... but my stuff!  
  
A/N fast update! Yay me! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana moved her mouth but no words came out. She couldn't believe who was standing before her, and Jack just looked confused.  
  
"What you doing here Maria?" once again Ana tried to say something but no words left her mouth as she stood in shock.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack decided to break the silence between the two of them.  
  
"James Chile." Jack raised his eyebrows wondering if the name was supposed to mean anything to him.  
  
"What are you doing here James? I thought you had left to go to England." James reverted his gazes from Jack back to Ana.  
  
"I had. But I got sick of the awful weather they have there and came back to the Caribbean. I looked for you Maria but you'd left. So I came here." Jack looked back and forth between the two, still confused. James decided to explain. "Me and Maria were to be married but I had a... family issue and had to leave her behind. When I came back she had already left. It seems you kept to your word didn't Maria." Ana looked up at him.  
  
"Aye. I wasn't going to stay around in the dump not knowing if ye were going to come back again. Ye knew that, I told ye that when ye went." James sighed.  
  
"Yeah you told me. Maria can we talk? I have things I've been wanting to tell you for such a long time, I just never had the chance." Ana looked back to Jack who just shrugged. He wasn't too impressed with the sudden appearance of Ana's long lost lover.  
  
"Come back to the ship." James frowned.  
  
"Ship?"  
  
"Aye ship. You know that thing that you went away on, that thing that goes on water and you sail on." Jack had already started to walk away Ana and James following behind him.  
  
"Maria I know what a ship is, why are you on one?" Ana stopped, waved at her self, trying to make it clear to him that she wasn't the girl he had left behind. "You're a pirate?" with that comment James burst out laughing. Ana gave him a stony glare.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry but you. A pirate. You wouldn't have been able to last it. You too weak." Jack stopped at this comment and turned around to see what Ana's reaction would be. He grinned as he watched the female pirate slap the man hard across the cheek.  
  
"I've changed since you left. It was almost 6 years ago since I was with you." James rubbed his cheek, clearly he had not been aware of how strong Ana actually was.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I know it's been a long time and everything but I didn't expect you to turn into a pirate. I knew you might of changed a bit and..." James paused, for the first time he noticed the small round bump resting on her stomach. "And obviously it's not just your personality that has changed." James went to touch her bump, but his hand was slapped away by Jack.  
  
"No one touches that but me and 'er. Savvy." James snarled.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? Especially when it comes to Maria. I'll do what I like when I like." By know the 3 of them had gotten onto the pearl, and unfortunately for James he was standing a bit too close to the railing. Jack grabbed hold of his neck and pushed his head so that it was hanging over the sea.  
  
"Jack. Jack let him go." Ana tried to pull jack of James, as he was currently strangling the man. "Just let me talk to him. JACK." The fighting had attracted a few of the crew up onto deck along with Will who managed to get Jack's grip of James.  
  
"You want to stay with this man Maria? He's man!" Jack made another lug for him at that remark and Ana showed him their cabin, where she wanted to talk. And get away from Jack while he was angry.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana watched as James walked around the cabin looking and peering at all the stuff in it.  
  
"What is it you want James?" James walked over to her, pulling her up of the chair so she was standing in front of him.  
  
"You." Ana looked at him for a moment, before opening her mouth to say something. James took this as a chance to jump on her. Her crashed his mouth down on hers, shoving his tongue down her throat before she had time to register what was happening.  
  
Jack walked into the cabin, to see Ana and James in what looked to him, like a loving embraced kiss. Feeling the anger boil up inside of him again he managed to say the things that he had come to say before he did something he would later regret.  
  
"We'll be leaving in a minuet. Make up your mi8nd where you want t' stay Ana. Here or with... him" he practically spat the last word out, before he turned and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.  
  
That was just as Ana managed to push James off her.  
  
"Get out. NOW." James smirked before turning and heading out.  
  
"Maria you know by now, that if I cant be happy and have you, why should you be happy and him have you..." James brought his hand up to his mouth, kissed it and blew to Ana before turning and leaving.  
  
Ana collapsed onto the floor trying to hold back the thought of what he might of done to her relationship with Jack and keeping the tears threatening, back.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Cathy sat with Ana, as she listened to what had actually happened. Then telling what Jack had said all of it had looked like to him.  
  
Shortly after James had left, Cathy had come in to see how Ana was. Finding her in a heap on the floor, she picked the women up and had been listening for the past hours. Jack was still in an awful mood and when James had left the cabin looking far too smug for everyone's liking had lugged at him again only this time no one stopped him. James was now nursing a black eye, several bruises and a dislocated shoulder. Probably a broken nose as well.  
  
After sitting in silence for the next half an hour, Cathy got up and walked out of the cabin, unsure of what was happening between her two friends.  
  
"Why?" Ana's eyes went up to see Jack looking down at her, a very hurt expression clear on his face and in his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like." Jack raised his eyebrows and laughed. The sound wasn't normal and it actually began to scare Ana at the thought of what he was acting like.  
  
"Well it looks like you were having a very nice little encounter with that man Ana. What was trip down memory lane... trying to rekindle the romance, only finding it wouldn't so you had to stay here?" tears had come to Ana's eyes as she watched Jack lashing out on anything around him – apart from Ana.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Which one was it Ana? Come on tell me because I REALLY want to know!"  
  
"If you would just listen you wouldn't have the wrong end of the stick you idiot. He forced himself onto me."  
  
"Oh yeah it looked like it. You know what Ana, I don't get why you don't stay with him. I mean it looks to me like he'd the one you want to be with not me. I... I can't even look at you." While the pair had been shouting Cathy and Will had come into the cabin to make sure that no one got physically hurt... they couldn't do anything about the mental wounds that were being made.  
  
"Ana don't get too angry." Cathy's warning fell onto death ears as the couple continued to fight. All the time, will and Cathy's eyes were reverting back and forth between the two, flinching at the harsh words being said.  
  
"You better have this back then, if what you just said was true." Ana took off the ring that Jack had given her, the night they had left his father for dead, the ring that had once belonged to his sister, and she threw it at him. Jack opened his mouth to shout back another remark but an ear splitting scream came from Ana's she doubled over clutching her stomach. Jack immediately forgot his anger, as it was replaced by worry and fear.  
  
"Ana?" Cathy rushed over to the female helping her over to the bed. Checking for signs of bleeding or distress from the unborn baby, Cathy sighed thankful that there wasn't any, and that it was just Ana's body telling her to calm down or she'd be in serious trouble.  
  
Mumbling something to Will, Cathy pushed Jack outside.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Cathy thought about it. There were two answers she could give and they were both the truth.  
  
"Physically yes. Mentally I don't know. Jack what are you doing? Those things you said you didn't mean them did you." Jack walked over to the railing, looking out to the sea and the stars above.  
  
"No. But... you didn't see what I saw."  
  
"He forced himself onto her Jack. He knew what it would look like that's why he did it. Do you really think she would have been in tears – as bad as she was – if she hadn't been telling the truth?" Jack bowed his head, for the first time that evening sees what an idiot he had been.  
  
"I know. I know. This is my fault isn't it?"  
  
"Not just yours Jack. But I don't think it should be Will she sees when she wakes up do you?" Jack shook his head. Cathy talking to him like he was a child had actually gotten through to him.  
  
Will's eyes darted back and forth between Jack and Cathy before he got the message and got up, leaving Jack alone with Ana.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sitting on the chair that Will had been sat on, Jack took Ana's hand in his own and played with her fingers. Coming to the one that had had the ring on, he stroked the grove that it had left, before replacing the golden band. Taking one of his hands hi stroked Ana's hair.  
  
When Ana's eyes finally opened, they were still teary and red.  
  
"I didn't." Jack put one his fingers to her lips to 'shh' her.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Tiny tears managed to escape Ana's eyes and Jack kissed them away before kissing her lips...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N oooh long chapter! First for me! Yay! Ok, I didn't make them brake up. I could of, and I wouldn't but I didn't! Do you think I should make something happen between Cathy and Will? Please please pretty please review!! I'll update again soon! Luv Suzy xxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By the way this will probably be the last you hear from me for a while, as I have to go see my Nan, and go to my granddads funeral. Please keep reading this when I next update and don't be too annoyed if I don't for a while. It's sort of hard at the moment with everyone upset & everything. Please review! Luv Suzy xxx 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean...  
  
A/N thanks for all the reviews! :-) I haven't left the story for too long so... Enjoy!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack tried not to groan in frustration, as Ana once again hit his middle section. His chest was black and blue from the past mouths of being abused by Ana in her sleep. Some nights he really wished he could get inside of her head, and see the dreams that were forever making her lash out at him. Sighing he tried to move out of the way of her arms, only waking her up instead. Cursing quietly to himself, he quickly closed his eyes hoping that she would think he was still asleep and go back to sleep – if possible – herself.  
  
"Jack." Ana go no response. "I know your awake so open your eyes ye daft fool." Slowly opening his eyes he watched her glare down at him.  
  
"Aye Luv?"  
  
"I'm hungry." Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"When are you not." He was greeted with a thump on the arm from Ana.  
  
"It's your fault." Jack frowned as he looked over to Ana who was sitting next to him, facing his direction.  
  
"How is it my fault?" Ana grinned.  
  
"You're the one the got me pregnant!" Jack sat up and put his hands onto her bump. She was now about 6 months gone and her bump was getting bigger more and more each day.  
  
"Aye, but I think it takes two Luv." Ana just stared at Jack for a few minuets. Jack got the impression she was trying to think of a comeback.  
  
"I'm still hungry." Jack just laughed and lent his head on her shoulder.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana scrunched her nose up in disgust as she watched the crew shovel food into their mouths like pigs. It was the first time in ages that she had been in the Galley at breakfast but she wasn't impressed and now watching them eat made her feel queasy. Getting up she head out onto the Deck where Jack waved her over to him.  
  
"When we're in Tortuga we'll see about finding a place for you to stay 'cause even you said you don't like being on the ship right now." Ana 's eyes went wide at the prospect of staying in Tortuga for months on end. Sure that place was fine for the men to go but she hated it. Even a few days were bad but months!  
  
"I'm not staying in Tortuga" Jack sighed.  
  
"Ana where are you going to be staying then Ana. On the moon?" Ana rolled her eyes. Cathy who had been sitting quietly listening to the couple arguing about where Ana was to stay for the last few months of her pregnancy and most probably the first few months of having their baby, she decided to input.  
  
"Erm... she could go stay on a small island, that I know about due to" Cathy paused not sure of how to put how she knew of the island. "Reasons you don't really need to know about, it has a lot of families, and is know for a place where expecting women go if their husbands are away at sea. And their fine with the fact of pirates as long as you don't raid the place." Jack thought about, as Ana smiled. "But..." Ana's smile faded.  
  
"There always has to be a bloody but doesn't there. What is it?"  
  
"You have to be married." Jack closed his eyes. He had always seemed fine about the fact of staying with one woman in Ana's eyes anyway but marriage was never on the cards. He saw it as giving his life away and being doomed for the rest of the time he was alive.  
  
"Do you have to show them anything t' prove it?" Cathy thought about it.  
  
"No I don't think so. But you just have to pretend. So Ana you cant use your own surname while your there. You'd be known as Ana Maria Sparrow." Jack grinned at the sound of it but Ana looked horrified. "But it's a good place! And they hardly ever call you by the last name and... Ill shut up now." Cathy looked down thinking she'd put both of them of the place that would be perfect for them to stay at.  
  
"Where is this place, we'll take a look." Both females looked at Jack in surprise. Then Cathy started to direct Jack to the island.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As soon as Ana had stepped off the ship onto the dock, and looked out at the village that lay before her she loved it. It wasn't at all traditional, and was like Tortuga only a lot more civilized and people could live there without being worried. Part of the village was pubs, inns and even a whorehouse for those men who came for a good time, or were there because of a crewmates wife was expecting. They were told to keep in that part and not cause any trouble, if they did they would be expected to face the consequences that would either just bother them or the whole crew of that ship and the person staying on the island.  
  
Another part of it was kept for families that had lived there for centuries. Looking round the final part to the village Ana noticed that although a lot of the women lived on their own or with sisters and friends, all the women talked to each other no matter who they were.  
  
"So how long do you think you will be staying in one of our houses? One perfect for you will be free after tomorrow but if you cant wait that long we do have a few empty but they aren't that nice." Ana looked across at Jack who just started at the lady they had gone to see about renting a house there.  
  
It hadn't taken long for Ana to persuade Jack to let her stay in the village, after he had seen the pubs and inns that his crew could stay in – plus a place where the ship could stay unharmed for months if he wished to stay with Ana for a bit before and after their baby was born.  
  
"Erm. However long she has left plus a month or two I suppose." The lady – who was called Penelope just looked at Jack blankly.  
  
"And how long does your wife have left to go?"  
  
"Err..." He looked to Ana and Cathy for help but they just looked at each other trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ok. You don't know do you Captain Sparrow." Jack shook his head, as the 3 women exploded into laughter. "Men never do. Ana Maria how much of your pregnancy do you have to go?"  
  
"3 months. And them we will stay here for no longer then two months probably. Depends really." Penelope smiled.  
  
"Will anyone be staying with you?"  
  
"Yes Cathy will." Both females looked across at Cathy who just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Excellent. The doctor will most probably want to check you over in the next few days. She likes to know if any of her patients have problems. Most of the women in her care are healthy but there is just one or two that have complications. Normally she's present at the birth as well, making sure everything goes well, if there is more then one birth going on she'll check between them."  
  
"She?" Penelope looked across at Jack. "Women aren't aloud to be doctors."  
  
"Not in most places no. We are the only place with a woman as our doctor. Most of the men don't like the fact that she's as qualified as a man, and knows what us women go through, with our bodies and giving birth."  
  
"There are reasons why women aren't doctors."  
  
"Jack." Ana thumped him on the arm. "Maybe you don't like the fact that were in the only place with a women as the doctor but I'm a lot more comfortable with a female checking me over then a man! At least you know she wouldn't try anything on after seeing what she does." Penelope smiled but Jack still didn't look impressed.  
  
"So are you going to be staying or not then?"  
  
"Yes we'll take a house. You said something about it being available tomorrow."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana's eyes could hardly take in what they were seeing. The house she and Cathy had been giving was small but for two people it was amazing. It had a small kitchen, living and dining area, and two bedrooms one with a crib at the end of the bed meant for the child when he/she was born. Even Jack seemed impressed.  
  
"Ana. I have to leave soon." Ana sighed as Jack pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"I know. But why today I mean you have only been here for a day."  
  
"Aye but I'm going to see where my map leads t'. I couldn't while you were on the ship incase it was something where you got hurt. I'll be back before ye know it. Plus I might actually get some sleep without being battered." Ana smiled a little. Jack kissed the top of her head before letting go of her. "I'll be back. You'll be fine with Cathy." Ana watched as Jack left the room and turned to the window of her new bedroom. She wasn't sure how she was going to cope living on land for so long.  
  
Watching out of the window that overlooked the sea, she watched as the Black Pearl sailed out of the harbor leaving her and Cathy on the island alone...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N Hiya! Please don't shoot me. I know women wouldn't be aloud to be doctors then but I wanted a lady! I'm just err... re-writing history so please don't tell me off for putting a lady doc into my story! :-) I'm not sure when I'll ext be updating depends on how busy the time is... please review! Luv Suzy xxx 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews! Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had only been a few days since Jack had left Ana Maria on the island with Cathy, but already he was missing her, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone not even himself. Will was the one that noticed it the most; the change in the captain was obvious to everyone. He was more irritable as he wasn't getting as much sleep knowing something was missing. His chest was begging to recover but he felt weird knowing that he hadn't been used a punch bag and that the mattress she slept on in the house she was in, would have been his replacement. Only it wouldn't have bruises to show for it.  
  
What he had said to her before he left was proving difficult for him. ' I'll be back before you know it'. Half of him wanted to turn back and stay with her for the next 5 months, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay on land for that long and not get restless to get back to sea. One or two months he could just about handle but 5 was out of the question and they both new that. Another reason found itself in his mind that he didn't want to leave Ana for.  
  
She was at the same stage that she left her son at...  
  
Jack sighed as he looked over the map he had been keeping for a while. He had lied to Ana when he said that he'd been waiting till she was safe until going for the treasure, it was really an excuse to leave quickly know that the longer he stayed the harder it would be to say goodbye again.  
  
"Jack?" Jack raised his eyes long enough to see Will enter the cabin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ok?" Jack avoided the question.  
  
"How about you, are you fine? I mean being away from Cathy..." Will's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"There isn't anything going on between me and Cathy. I mean Elizabeth has only been gone from me for 6 months that's hardly enough time to forget my feelings for her and..." Will stopped as memories flooded into his mind, making Jack feel guilty for bringing down part of the barrier Will had put up to take away the thoughts of the women. "Me and Cathy are just good friends." Jack grinned. At one point that's all he had said of him and Ana Maria, before either of them had buckled up and admitted their feelings.  
  
"Of course ye are whelp. That's what I'd said... d'ye still think 'bout 'er?" Will looked up at Jack.  
  
"Who Elizabeth?" Jack shook his head.  
  
"Your baby." Will looked at Jack.  
  
"Everyday." Both pirates were silent as they went back into their own worlds of thoughts and memories.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"And so he said that to me, and I thought 'the cheek!' men they don't know what us women go through!" Ester looked up as Ana Maria walked through the shop door. "Oh hello love, how are you today? Settling in?" Ana smiled. Everyone had been kind and welcoming to her, since she had arrived.  
  
Not long after Jack had left, she had got an invitation for her and Cathy to go to someone's house for a baby shower. They had them a week before the due date and if your baby was born early they had it one week after the birth. Already she had made friends, people being very helpful especially the lady that owned the small shop.  
  
"I'm fine thanks Ester." She raised her eyebrows at the women.  
  
"And are you coping fine without your pillow." Ana laughed. Ester had been the only one she had talked to really. She felt as though she accepted who she was and wasn't being nice to her just because she was new like everyone else. Ester had told her that they often took a while to fully accept newbies and that once she'd been there a while and kept going out and about socializing then she'd be fine and loved like everyone else.  
  
"I'm getting there. It's only been 3 nights so its still weird I guess." Ester smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Where's Cathy today then."  
  
"She's still talking to Doctor Green. Seems they knew each other long before now." Esters eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh yes it was your check up today love wasn't it. All go well, no complications as of yet – if any."  
  
"Nope all healthy." Ester smiled, then remembered about the lady she had been talking to, who was still standing there, patiently smiling, holding a tiny baby in her arms.  
  
"Oh, Heather meet Ana Maria, she's arrived about 4 days ago, still settling in. Heather's just had her little boy." Ana smiled.  
  
"Would you like to hold him? He wont bite, he might dribble but he wont bite."  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Go on love. It's a good way to start practicing. On everyone else's babies. But then again it makes you want your own to hold." Heather placed her baby in Ana's arm and the female couldn't help but smile as he opened his eyes to her.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Harry, after his dad. He died before I even knew I was pregnant. I'm staying here now. Don't think I want to be anywhere else." Easter smiled at the women, but Ana just kept her eyes fixed on the little boy, holding him brought back memories of holding her son, only he was a lot smaller and instead of being warm was cold. Soon tears came to her eyes and she had to hand him back to his mother as both Ester and Heather went to see what was wrong with her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana had ended up telling them the jest of the story about her little boy, not all of the details just enough to satisfy them and have them understand why she burst into tears over the little lad.  
  
Over the next couple of days, she found her self-being around Ester and Heather a lot more then she was with Cathy who was forever helping out the doctor. Ana made friends as she went along, finding that the after a week people were a lot more comfortable talking to her, sharing the gossip and even comparing bump sizes!  
  
The only downside to all this was that Ana felt a longing... not only for her baby but for Jack as well...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N sorry it isn't as long as the other chapters have been but... I'll update when I can. Please review! Suzy xxx 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N hiya! Thanks for the reviews peeps! Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack crept into the room and slipped under the covers. The women noted that someone was there in her sleep but still didn't wake. Slowly Jack pulled her back against his chest and she unconsciously snuggled back into it. Then placing his hands on her bump he gasped in surprise as he felt movement underneath the skin. And how big her stomach was.  
  
A small smile played on Ana's lips as she woke up feeling the warmth of another body around her. Her eyes snapped open as she look down to see familiar hands reacting on her stomach, and the man that she had longed for, for little over a month asleep – still in the pirate garb, behind her.  
  
Not long after she had awakened, Jacks own eyes opened to see hers staring back.  
  
"Ello Luv." Ana's face was without emotion as she just stared back at him for what must of seemed like an eternity. Then without warning she punched Jack in the chest causing a groan from him. "Please do not do that." Ana place a hand under his shirt at the point where she had thumped him, concern flickered across her face as she felt a bandage wrapped tightly around his chest area.  
  
"Jack... what happened?" Jack tried to grin off the pain that was currently shooting throughout his chest.  
  
"Got into a little fight. Don't worry so much. I lived to tell the tale. You should see the other guy."  
  
"Don't tell me not to worry. I'm a pregnant pirate female.... I'm aloud! And where is the other guy?"  
  
"At the bottom of the sea." Ana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ana grinned.  
  
"Me? I'm great, always uncomfortable and hot but you know other then that just DANDY." Jack tried not to laugh at the way Ana was behaving.  
  
"That's ok then." Ana's narrowed her eyes at Jack for about 5 seconds before sighing and flopping back into bed. Not long after that was she pulled back into Jacks arms.  
  
Closing her eyes again, she expected to open them within a few more seconds... only it turned into hours...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tiny feet kicking her in the stomach once again woke Ana up. Lifting her face to see Jack she smiled at the mans peaceful face. Lifting her hand she moved it to trace over some new scars that he had managed to get within the last few weeks. As her finger traced over one of the bigger cuts (that was slowly turning into a scar) Jack's eyes snapped open, scaring Ana half to death.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Do what? Oh. Sorry" Ana narrowed her eyes at the man for the second time since his arrival back with her.  
  
"What happened Jack? And don't tell me you got into a little fight. I can see that perfectly clearly." Jack couldn't look at her.  
  
"Map didn't lead t' treasure, it lead t' trouble. And it really was a good job you weren't there because even some of the best of me crew didn't make it out. And some only just – me included." Ana eyes went wide as she heard this. She didn't want to know what kind of people or who they were; she just didn't like the fact that he had almost got himself killed.  
  
"You nearly got yourself KILLED for some bloody treasure! Jack - " Jack placed his finger to her mouth in an attempt to shut her up, when that didn't work he covered her whole mouth trying not to laugh at how she carried on rambling.  
  
"Finished." Not taking his hand away from her mouth Ana had too Nod her answer. "That's good. And in answer to some of your questions I believed the treasure was very good and that there was a lot of it, and that there wasn't going to be trouble like that on the way there, so when I left you here I didn't expect to almost get killed Savvy." Ana would no longer look at him, she just got up and as she went to get dressed Jack noticed how big her bump really was for the first time. "Ana when did you get that big?"  
  
"When you were getting yourself killed." Ana walked out of the room – still without looking at him, leaving Jack feeling guilty for something he couldn't really of stopped happening.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Will looked up as Jack stepped back onto the pearl only hours after leaving it to go be with Ana.  
  
"Jack?" Jack stormed past him into his cabin not even acknowledging he was there and going straight for the rum. Will opened his mouth to say something but Jack beat him to it.  
  
"Bloody women!" Will suppressed the urge to laugh at his friend's actions as he watched Jack talk to himself, arms flying about as he tried to express himself when words couldn't.  
  
"Why did she shout at you?" Jack looked up noticing for the first time that Will was in the room.  
  
"Apparently I deliberately went and tried to get killed. 'Ow was I supposed t' know what that map lead t'? I didn't bloody know that it was trouble. She completely overreacted. I mean-" Will laughed and butted into Jacks rants.  
  
"That's what they do when they're pregnant. Overreact. Go back, she'll have cooled off by now." Jacks arms were flying about again.  
  
"And jest how do you know that?" Will grinned.  
  
"Because I do. Maybe don't go now, go later... when you've calmed down. You'd upset her again if you went like that." Jack shot a glare at Will and stormed out of the cabin, off the ship in the direction of Ana's house...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana was talking to Heather when Jack walked back into the house. Heather smiled at him, and greeted him with a hello while Ana just shot him a glare that made him want to turn and run back to the safety of his ship and cabin.  
  
"You haven't left?" Jack was surprised by her tone of voice, he was expecting her to be angry but she sounded upset. Jack looked over at Heather who was picking up her son from the makeshift crib they had up in the lounge. She waved as a goodbye and left the two of them to talk.  
  
"Course I haven't. Why did you think I would?" Ana was looking down at her hands.  
  
"Because I stormed out after shouting at you. And you weren't here when I got back so..."  
  
"You thought I'd left. Ana I know being pregnant is the reason – I hope, but when our baby is here please tell me you'll go back to being yourself. As much as I love your multi-personality you, I prefer the old Ana. Savvy." Ana smiled at Jacks confession.  
  
"Course. I'm not going to be all emotional and moody – well... as much anyway. You only have it once a month and not as bad!" Jack smiled, and held out his hand as he saw Ana try to get up. "How long are you staying for?" Jack could feel the brink of another argument on the way, as he told her.  
  
"No more then 3 days hopefully."  
  
"What's the point of even being here at all? Jack your never here and it was your idea for me to be here. Where you going this time? Another places that you can go and get yourself kil-"Ana cut of as a pain seared across her stomach.  
  
"Ana?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N hiya! Please review! I'll update soon if I can. If I don't update before Tuesday then there won't be one until Friday at the earliest. Sorry! Anyway... review and you get ice creams! (Flavors your choice.... :-)) Suzy xxx 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cathy walked into the room to find Ana hunched over like she had been a couple of months ago after Jack and Ana had an argument. Jack was standing beside her, a worried look on his face and unsure of what to do. Rushing over to her, Cathy dropped the books she had been carrying onto the floor when Ana cried out in pain. She was breathing very fast like she was having a panic attack, and tears were coming from her eyes and splashing onto her cheeks as she grew more confused.

"Ana, you have to calm down." Ana didn't seem to hear what she said though as she shook her head, her breathing growing more rapid by the second, and as well as tears streaming down her face sweat was too.

"I... I can't be... I'm only 7 months... its not time..." Jack stood by the two women completely unsure of what to do to help. He felt like a spare part, or a spectator at some show.

"Jack help me get her in the bedroom. And say something to her- anything that might calm her down." Jack stayed silent not knowing what to say at all. How was he supposed to know how to calm her down? He was a man... he didn't think of those sorts of things.

Helping Ana through to the bedroom wasn't the hardest part of their task, getting her to calm down was.

"Ana, you've had these false contractions before remember. It's triggered by stress. Try and calm down, nothings going to happen." Jack sat down next to Ana, still not saying a word; he gently began to rub the small of her back.

Exhausted from the recent panic attack she had just experienced, Ana lent onto Jack, putting all her body weight onto him, making him quite uncomfortable. Moving so that they both could be comfy, Jack kissed the top of her head, still rubbing her back. Closing her eyes, Ana's breathing returned to normal as she fell into a deep sleep.

Helping Jack lie Ana down on her back, Cathy turned to Jack looking at him as if to say 'what did you do to her?' when Jack still didn't say anything she asked out loud.

"What made her go into the panic attack making her think she was going in to labor?" Jack looked down at her, avoiding Cathy's piercing gaze.

"She got angry at me when I said I was only staying a couple of days. She said- well it doesn't matter what she said to me, but she got angry that's what set it off." Cathy shook her head, sighing.

"I don't know what's going on with her. Whenever I'm around she seems to have a go at me." Jack looked at Cathy.

"Aye, but isn't that because you're supposed to be here with her to look out for her, instead you're always off helping out that doctor lady." Cathy shot Jack another piercing look.

"She has friends here, she doesn't need me 24 hours. And helping out the doctor who is also one of my oldest friends gives me something to do. Unlike a lot of the women here I am not pregnant, so I don't get involved like her." With that Cathy turned and stormed out of the room, a few seconds later Jack heard her door slam so hard it shook the place, which consequently woke Ana up again.

Stroking her hair, Jack whispered to her telling her to go back to sleep. Her reply made him smile as he obeyed her wishes and climbed in beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Heather and Ester were round checking up on Ana the next day, bringing 'hope your ok' messages with them from the other women. News spread fast throughout them all, Ana had noticed. She didn't realize anyone but her; jack and Cathy knew about her little attack. The others didn't know the details like why she had but they liked to know when one of their friends was un-well.

"Cathy helped you, you say? You mean she was round long enough?" Jack's ears perked up. So far he had just been sitting there in his own little world making patterns along Ana's back not really listening to the conversation going on before him.

"Yeah. It was like the first time she'd been back so early. I don't see the point of her being here at all, she's never with me." Ester opened her mouth to reply but Jack said something before she could.

"She feels left out." Ana turned to look at him.

"How can she feel left out? She's never around to BE left out." Jack sighed and let his hand drop from Ana's back where it had been resting.

"She feels that because she isn't pregnant like a lot of the women are or were that live here she cant get involved with baby talk and such. She goes to the doctor because she was friends with her along time ago and that's the only person she feels she can talk to and won't be left out." Ana frowned. It did make sense.

"How do you know this?" Jack grinned and made to get up. Once standing he bent down to Ana's ear.

"Luv I'm captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy." Ana laughed and rolled her eyes as she watched Jack walk out of the room, probably to fetch some rum now that she was able to stand the smell of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat beside Ana, who had been ordered back to bed for more rest, even though she made out she was perfectly fine and didn't need to be in bed-rest. The both of them sat in silence, Jack was once again in his own world and Ana was growing more bored by the minuet.

"Jack." No reply. "Jack." She thumped his arm.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?"

"What are you thinking about? It's odd you being so quiet." Jack shook his head.

"Nothing." Ana sighed again.

"There's something the matter." no reply still. "Where are you going this time?" Jack frowned. He was pretty sure he was moving at the moment.

"Huh?"

"You're going again tomorrow. Where too?" Jack sighed.

"I'm no going to go." Ana frowned and then it all added up. That was the thing they had been arguing about the night before, when she had her panic attack and he felt guilty.

"Where are you going to stay then? You're not staying here, I'm booting you out tomorrow night for my last month without you." Jack frowned; a look of confusion ran across his face.

"I thought you didn't want me to go?" Ana sighed.

"I don't. But you have to go. It's only a month more. Then you don't have to leave me again. And if you do I'll kill you. Well maybe not kill you but torture you." Jack grinned. "So where are you going? Not somewhere to get yourself killed, captured by the navy or anything I hope." Jack took a deep breath as he began to explain where he and the pearl where heading off to this time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana sat on the dock, with her feet dangling over the side as she watched the Black Pearl sail off. 'Another month to go... then the next time it leaves I'll be there too...' Ana smiled before adding another thought... 'With our baby'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to review again! Update when I can... Suzy xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok so stop pestering me!

A/N thank you for the reviews! Enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked back to the house that Ana had been living in for the past few months while he was at sea. He was unsure of what kind of reception he would get from her, as he was later then he had hoped to be... by about 2 weeks. As he got closer to the house he stopped. He could hear what was like a party going on inside and lots of laughter coming from the walls.

Jack knocked on the door that led to the living room, when he walked in he looked like he wanted to turn and run back to the pearl.

Almost all of the women in the tiny village were gathered in the small front room for the baby shower held for Ana this time. When Ana spotted him she waved him over, he opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head and making movements to show he was getting away from all the women. Ana just laughed.

When he walked into their bedroom, going to sit on the bed he found he couldn't. It was covered with baby clothes, toys and accessories. The crib at the end of the bed had been made up and now was awaiting the arrival of a tiny body to go in it. Jack looked at the tiny toys, one that resembled a little bear. Suddenly remembering the package he had in his pocket he brought it out and looked at it with a grin on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana stirred uncomfortably in her sleep, waking Jack up with the movement. He sighed and was thankful that she had stopped thumping him now. Looking at her, his eyes almost popped out of his head at the size of her bump. When her eyes opened Jack jumped, obviously not expecting it.

"You ok?" Ana groaned. "Ok. Stupid question." Both of them stayed silent for a few minuets.

"What do you want?" Jack frowned. "I mean boy or girl. Which one do you want?" Jack stayed silent for a few seconds thinking it over.

"Boy." He paused. "But if it's a lass it'll be just as good. Only" Jack stopped.

"Only what?"

"If it was a boy, they tend t' like there mothers more, well in most cases girls like there fathers more." Jack stopped again, obviously processing the information he had just told himself. "so if it was a girl I would have more role and you'd be er... well you get the picture." Ana laughed.

"Aye I get what you're trying to say. So which do you want, boy or girl?" Jack turned his face so he could look directly at her.

"Not fussy. Be happy with either. As long as she was like you- sort of like you I should say. I don't want an exact one of you." Jack stopped, shuddering at the thought. As much as he loved Ana he couldn't cope with two of her!

"Ye mean ye want a lass that likes being a pirate and not being afraid to break a nail." Jack grinned.

"Aye!" both pirates fell silent thinking about their child wondering what he or she would be like.

"What shall we call it?" Jack shrugged.

"Do we have to decided now?" Ana shook her head, sighing she closed her eyes again and lent her head onto Jack's shoulder as sleep once again took over her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wetness woke Jack up. Lying next to him, Ana was wide-awake as contractions had started to shake up her body. Once again frightened of what was going to happen she hadn't said anything to Jack, and for the past few hours had laid still, trying not to make a sound as pain ripped throughout her stomach.

"Ana?" Jack touched her arm, then her forehead that was already sweaty. She was shaking a lot.

"I... need Cathy. And Heather." Jack nodded as he got up and walked out of the room, gently tapping on the door that leads into Cathy's room. Poking his head around the door, he noticed she was currently curled up with a familiar figured, which along with Cathy jumped at the sight of him.

"Er Ana need's ye..."

"Has she gone into labor?" Jack nodded, still staring at his friend with extreamly red cheeks. "waters broken."

"Either that or she wet the bed, and I think that's unlikely." Cathy nodded and turned to the man lying next to her.

"Can you go get the doctor and Jack you'll be needed with her." Jack nodded.

"Can ye get that Heather lass while your out?" Jack looked directly at Will who just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is all your bloody fault sparrow." Jack face turned white as Ana put more of a death grip onto his hand then he had ever thought possible.

"Is it normal for her to be shouting this?" All the women in the room laughed at him (except for Ana that is who was getting ready to push again.)

"Most women blame their husbands and shout at them. It's a way for them to get through the pain. I blamed mine for being dead!" Jack grinned for a few moments, before the grip once again took a hold of his hand.

"Glad im such a good pain relief." Jack winced as Ana cried out in pain.

"your not a good one... your bloody... crap."

"always like to help a little Luv." If it had been any other time and situation, Ana would of rolled her eyes at that remark, but she was too busy pushing their child into the world for her to think of that.

"Ok Ana one last push." Ana narrowed her eyes at the doctor.

"That's what you said LAST tim-" Ana didn't finish her sentence as she started to push again. Finally with one last push, and squeeze of both Jack and Heathers hands she pushed her baby into the world.

"Its girl." Jack grinned, both of them expecting a little cry to fill the room. Instead the sound in the room was Ana's heavy breathing.

"Why isn't she crying?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N and... I'm being horrible and stopping it there! And to make matters worse, I can't update for a few weeks either because I'm moving! And my dad's computer has bust up and it's the only one with Internet and I'm round my mates putting this chapter up. But please review anyway! And keep reading when I can FINALLY get round to updating. I'll be as fast as I can promise! Anyhow... review... Suzy xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... well to do with pirates of the Caribbean...

A/N i felt mean leaving you with that cliffy so i've made my sister let me use her laptop to put this up. (she has the net.) thanks for all the reviews. enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tense silence filled the room. Everybody in the room was listening for any sings that Jack and Ana's baby a alive, by crying. Jack stood up so he could see his daughter and sat straight back down gain, not wanting to look at her little blue body, that Cathy and Anne (the doctor) was trying to get to breathe.

On her way out, the little girls cord had wrapped around her throat there for strangling her, and no one could have done anything about it or stopped it. All they could do was hope that she would be ok.

After minuets that seemed to be decades a tiny cry filled the room, followed by a louder stronger one. The whole room breathed relief. Cathy handed the tiny girl to her father.

As Jack held his daughter in his arms tears came to his eyes. He sat down next to Ana so she could see the little miracle the two of them had made.

Heather, Anne and Cathy were smiling as they left the room, leaving the little family alone together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll probably regret saying this in few weeks but that was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard." Ana smiled down at her baby daughter who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"What are we going to call her?" a thoughtful look made itself clear on his face.

"I like grace." Ana screwed her nose up.

"Nice name but I don't think she's a Grace. What about Hope? We had to hope she was going to live so..." Jack shook his head.

"No, I don't think she's a hope. They can be middle names." Ana laughed. Jack looked outside. Light was just begging to show through. "Dawn?" Ana shook her head. "Another middle name?"

"Jack she isn't having 3 middle names. Two's enough. And she needs a name!" Jack sighed, and then something came into his memory.

"What was that lady's name that took ye in when ye had..." Jack trailed off, not knowing if that now their daughter was here (and alive) that it was still the sensitive topic it once was.

"Daniel." Ana finished his sentence for him. "Maureen." Jack looked at her horrified, then down to the tiny body in her arms and back up again. "Or the other girl I knew, Amelia. Or Milly as she was called." A smile spread itself across Jack's face.

"Milly Grace Hope Sparrow." Both parents beamed as they looked down at their newly named baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grinned proudly as he walked onto his ship. All the crew was onboard wanting to know what had happened with their captain and crewmates baby. Simple things like whether they had had a boy or girl. What its name was. Things like that.

As Jack entered the galley the whole crew's eyes turned towards him and the tiny bundle in his arms.

He walked down the steps so that his feet were resting on the ground. Everyone had crowned round him to see her.

"Meet Amelia Grace Hope Sparrow." The room erupted with cheers until they stopped abruptly when a cry was heard, thanks to them waking her up. She didn't cry for long though as she settled back into sleep.

Jack found it hard not to laugh at how one small child, could make a bundle of pirates turned into slushy messes in one fast move. Watching his crew fight over who was going to hold her was an amazing moment for him. At that moment he saw his future laid out in front of him, his crew becoming one big family. More then they were already....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours Jack felt as tiered as Ana had looked when he had left her sleeping earlier on. Right then he wanted nothing more then to go back and be with his girlfriend or wife as most people thought on the island.

"Gibbs gives 'er here, im going back now." Gibbs looked disappointed as he handed back the tiny child to her father.

"Aye Capt'n. When ye bringing' her and Ana back to stay?" Jack tried not to laugh at Gibbs eagerness to have the babe on bored. Normally he would be saying 'it's bad luck to have a women aboard.'

"Give Ana some time to recover first." Gibbs nodded.

"Aye Capt'n." Jack looked around for Will, but not spotting him he shrugged and turned to walk away. A hand on his arm made him stop. "Capt'n." Jack tried not to look too annoyed at the delay in getting back.

"Aye?" Gibbs looked unsure for the first time Jack had known him. "Can I come see Ana?" a grin broke out on to his face as Jack agreed. And then let him hold Milly again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs had just wanted to give them a gift he had made for their daughter, but he hadn't wanted anyone else seeing what he had done. Everyone had set about getting their new member of the crew little gifts to welcome her into the world, but most had brought them. Gibbs had made a tiny jewelry box, as if knowing that their child was to be a girl. It was studded with diamonds and jewels and made from the best wood he could get on that island. It was funny what a lot of time off could do.

A month and a half later, Ana bided farewell to her friends on that port promising to come back to see them. She felt sad as well as happy about leaving everything behind. Milly stopped crying so much at night, with the rocking of the ship lulling her back to sleep.

Jack often steered his ship with her in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looped his free arm around Ana's waist as she steered the ship. The sun was setting and it was like something out of a fairytale.

"Where to now Luv?" Ana sighed and layback into Jack's embrace.

"Like you said before... the horizon..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I have finished!!! And I got over 100 reviews, which is so cool!!! Thank you thank you!!! Anyway does anyone want a sequel... if you do tell me? I have something in mind so... Yea please review!!! If I do a sequel it will most likely be called 'This can't be happening.' But I might change my mind on the title... and the sequel wont be up until I have finished all the stuff with moving and stuff... so yeah! My sister's laptop is the only reason I could put this up so thanks Trini! Anyways I'm going now because I'm babbling more then usual... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Luv Suzy xxx


End file.
